The Driver
by hugglesbunny
Summary: After a brief stint in juvie for stealing cars, Duo is out and working for his brother's taxi service. Everything changes when he picks up two strange men. The more he tries to escape their world, the deeper he is pulled in. Yaoi.1x2, 3x4 & 5xZechs
1. Death Drives a Big Yellow Taxi

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I never will. (At least that's what my therapist has me repeat to myself.)

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it. None of the pairings are set in stone, but for right now, they're 1x2, 3x4 and 5x13, though I have been toying with the idea of writing a 5x2 for awhile, and can guarantee nothing.

The Driver

Chapter One – Death Drives a Big Yellow Taxi

o0o0o0o00o

"Peacecraft Circle. With haste, please."

The voice is cultured, speaking lightly and taking me by surprise, a hard task to accomplish. I look in my rearview mirror and look over the two men who are now sitting in the back of my cab, looking back at me. I put down my manga, the only reason I wasn't my usual vigilant self, and turn the key, my eyes still on the pair in the back seat. It isn't often that we get anyone of Asian descent on L2, let alone like these two. The one who spoke is the one on the passenger side, all dark eyes and dark hair, and a body that was made for hand to hand combat (among other things…) My other passenger is sitting behind me, his face partially obscured by my seat. I can see one piercing blue eye and a shock of messy brown hair, with an unpleasant look on his more than pleasant face. Both look to be in their early to mid-twenties, though there is a very no-nonsense air about them both, from their clothes to their expressions. I decide that the somber air is bad for my complexion and put on a bright smile as I pull into heavier traffic.

"Name's Duo." I give them both a big smile. "I'd shake your hands but, you know, hands at ten and two and all that good stuff."

The blue eyed one doesn't even look my way, choosing instead to stare out the window silently. His friend gives me an odd look. "Hi… Duo…"

Twenty bucks says he already doesn't remember my name. "So, what brings you gentleman to this part of town?" I hit my blinker and merge across three lanes, still watching the pair in the back.

Blue Eyes doesn't even acknowledge my question, though Man Who Can Speak contemplates it before answering, "Business."

Right. Just because he _can_ speak doesn't mean he likes to.

The blue-eyed one appears to be some sort of hitman, though I would also put money on bodyguard. The other man, the one with the aristocratic voice, he had to be some line of royalty, possibly from the L5 clan, though I don't know for sure.

At this point, I'm glad that Peacecraft Circle isn't that far from where they got in. I am thoroughly convinced there is something off about these two, and cannot wait until they just become a story I tell to Solo. Growing up on L2 has left me with an uncanny ability to read people. I think that I am right about their professions, and I don't need to tempt trouble to know when it gets into my cab. It is with great relief that I turn off onto the final street and say in a cheerful voice, "We're here."

"Park in front of the low, white building off to the right." I maneuver the car through the gates, into a courtyard and pull up in front of the building. A couple hundred dollar bills are thrown over the seat, and the man continues, "Wait for us. We'll be out in three minutes."

As they exit I curse my shoulder angel, who is telling me that I absolutely cannot leave now that I've been paid. I sit there, the longest three minutes of my life and as they come out and slide back into the car, I note with mild interest that it has been _exactly_ three minutes since they left.

Again, it is the soft, cultured voice that directs me ("Airport"), and I pull out of the compound and merge back into the light traffic. We're not even half way there when my inner street rat taps me on the shoulder. I double check my mirrors, confirming that it is indeed the same black car that has been staying two cars behind me.

"Hey guys…" They both look up and give me impatient looks. "Do either of you know someone who owns a black sports car." I motion behind us. "One's been sort of stalking us for the last couple of blocks."

They exchange angry glares and Man Who Speaks mutters, "Even the fucking cab driver noticed…" Blue Eyes gives him a mean look and crosses his arms, almost looking like a sulking child. Man Who Speaks leans forward, giving me a polite tap on the shoulder. "Listen…" His eyes flick to my cabbie's license, clipped to my visor… "Duo… Hi, Duo…I'm Wufei. Nice to meet you. I suggest you step on it."

I glare at my rear view mirror, though whether I'm glaring at him or the car following us, I'm not sure. "Oh, _now_ you want to play getting to know you. I will have you know that as my temporary employer, it is still against the law for you to order me to break laws for you. My handbook says that I should pull over and politely ask you to exit my cab. I'm not even supposed to make you pay."

There is a very loud click and Blue Eyes looks at his gun lovingly then holds it to the back of my head. "I suggest you do what he says."

I roll my eyes and look at Wufei. "Is he serious? I will have you know this is not the first time I've had a gun pulled on me."

Wufei looks from Blue Eyes to me and purses his lips. "Name your price…"

I manage to turn and shoot him an incredulous look before Gun Toting Crazy Man grabs my braid and pulls my head back to focus on the road. From somewhere to my right I hear Wufei ask, "How much do you want for this?"

"Am I seriously supposed to put a price on being a getaway driver?"

"Yes."

I pause, feeling a small surge of adrenaline work its way through my veins. "A thousand bucks, you fix any damage to my cab and/or bail me out of jail and pay any legal fees and tickets that I incur."

"That's all?" Wufei sounds mildly surprised before he clears his throat and continues. "Deal. Heero, let him go. He needs to drive."

The grip on my braid tightens for a millisecond then releases and I shoot him a glare in my mirror. As I look, I see the black car once again pass a car in between me and him, slowly moving closer.

"Gentlemen, if you would please fasten your seatbelts, we can begin our departure."

They both comply, though Blue Eyes… Heero is rolling his eyes. I merge into the right lane, and watch as the black car following us does the same. I brake, turning on my right blinker and edging even further to the right. The car behind me accelerates, suddenly much closer than he had been. At the last possible moment, I tap the gas, scooting ahead of the car to my left and shooting in front of him, left across seven lanes of traffic. I slam the gas and pull straight, leaving behind a clusterfuck of honking cars, and no shadow in sight. Wufei looks mildly impressed, while Heero is still looking behind us. I make a sharp right, ducking in front of a large truck and accelerating down the small side road before pulling out onto the major street and flooring it once more. Weaving in and out of the early afternoon traffic isn't that hard, but I'm starting to lose the streetlights.

Everything in L2 is automated, including the streetlights. They're set so that if everyone goes the correct speed limit, it will usher the cars through smoothly, in groups. I know how to work this system, and it has been a long time since I've truly tried to speed through town. It is taking skill, brains, and a good amount of cutting people off to make it so we never go below fifty miles per hour, and my customers look satisfied.

I come to a screeching halt in front of the departures area of the airport, and, ignoring the odd looks I'm getting from the people still on the sidewalk, I get out and open the cab door, tipping my hat to both men as they exit.

"Have a good flight gentlemen." As Wufei walks by, he slips a rolled up wad of bills in my hand and I give him a bright smile. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." The two men disappear into the building and as I pull away from the curb and blend in with the other taxis coming and going, I see a black sports car circling through the parking lot.

o0o0o0o0o

This story is inspired by the taxi driver from Rush Hour 3, who was arguably the best character in that movie. It obviously expands quite a bit but yeah, I hope you like it. I hope at least some of you will drop me a line and let me know what you think. This is just supposed to be a little sample, to see if people like it. If you do, I promise the chapters will get longer etc…


	2. Digging Myself in Deeper

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I never will. (At least that's what my therapist has me repeat to myself.)

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it. I have decided that the pairings will indeed be 1x2, 3x4, 5xZechs, partially because I had some ideas for that anyway and partially from my lovely reviewer, rpln, who wants it 1x2 because you all know I aim to please.

The Driver

Chapter Two – Digging Myself in Deeper

o0o0o0o00o

After the men left my cab yesterday, I checked the money and found hundred-dollar bills, three times the amount I asked for, and a small slip of paper with a name, Winner, Esq. and a phone number scribbled on it in a neat scrawl. I pocketed the three thousand dollars and the piece of paper, shifted my cab into drive and went home.

I threw the money in my freezer for safekeeping along with the phone number and passed out on my bed, unwilling to deal with anything else. Despite my adventure yesterday, I was up for my usual early start and am now parked near the alley where I met the two men yesterday. Since they flew out yesterday, I figure there's really no reason to worry (and even less reason to tell Solo…)

I yawn loudly and pick up the newspaper that's sitting on the passenger seat, barely even looking at it before a headline catches my eyes.

"Would-be assassin found dead at the Peacecraft Compound yesterday evening. No one has stepped forward to claim responsibility for the death, though the killing would be legal in the defense of a member of the royal family. Likewise, no one has stepped forward to claim responsibility for the assassination attempt, and it is unclear how he died. The coroner on the scene was quoted as say, 'It's as if his heart just stopped.' Police are still searching for clues, and any tips should be brought to Chief Inspector Merquise."

I stare at the paper in amazement. The death must have happened just after I was there. Murders are fairly common on L2, but the place would have been in chaos if an assassin had just been found. I'm turning the page to read the rest of the story when the back door opens and a blonde man sticks his head in the door and smiles.

"Are you available?"

I look him over, taking in the stylish black trench coat, paired with a black hat, wire rim glasses and a huge smile. My guess, he'll want to go somewhere in the Garden District, where the few overpriced houses are, and he'll tip well.

I nod, setting down my newspaper and tipping my hat back before returning his smile. "Hop in. Where you headed?"

He slides in, pulling a briefcase in with him and moving to the other side of the car. Before my mind can register what's happening, one of the men from yesterday, Wufei, sits down, pulling his legs in and closing the door with a decisive click. The blonde ignores my openmouthed stare and fusses around his briefcase for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper.

"I would like to go to the L4 Embassy." His voice holds the decisive tone of one who was born to power, his words sounding well thought out and unnecessarily pleasant.

I nod dumbly as I pull the car out onto the road smoothly. As soon as the two are settled, I see the blonde taking off his gloves and a pale hand is offered over my shoulder.

"Quatre Winner, so pleased to meet you." The blonde is smiling again, though I don't know why. "So nice to finally meet you Duo! _S__uch_ a pleasure to meet you… such a pleasure." The blonde continues with his enthusiastic greeting as I try to figure out how he knew my name. I wouldn't have thought Wufei would remember it, let alone make a point to inform his friend prior to meeting me. I give him a suspicious glance and the Chinese man has the decency to look uncomfortable.

"So… You said yesterday that you were in town for business. What exactly do you do?" And more importantly why was I dragged into a high speed chase yesterday… I'm usually not this nosy with my customers, but I feel I have a right to know. "It must be an interesting job…"

Wufei looks out the window, yawning before answering. "I'm a… cop, of sorts."

I raise my eyebrows and give him a dubious look. "You're a cop? What are you doing taking a taxi? And how does he know my name."

"I _am_ a cop, and he knows your name because I told it to him."

I give him a dubious look and he glares back.

"Oh come now Duo…" Quatre gives a cheery laugh, shaking his head in amusement. "Is it really so hard to believe? Doesn't he have 'tight ass law official' written all over him."

I nod seriously as Wufei glares at his companion, then makes a big point of ignoring him, instead turning to me.

"Allow me to get right to the point. We need a full time driver while we are on L2. If you wish to come with us when we leave, I am sure that can be arranged, but after we leave here your contract would be fulfilled."

"Why me?"

"You have a past history with cars, and that sort of driving, and I'm sure you have a reasonable expectation of what we expect from you. You're unusual looking, but still manage to blend into a crowd. I also liked your reaction to Heero pulling the gun. You handled it with… humor." Wufei pauses and a smile graces his lips, making him look less intimidating. "Poise."

Quatre looks from me to Wufei sharply, frowning. "Heero pulled a gun on him? Whatever for?"

Wufei dismisses it with one wave of his hand. "You know Heero's problem solving skills. It was nothing. Me and the driver managed to reach an agreement." He turns toward me, adding almost as an afterthought, "Also, Duo, you know the streets of L2, and can help with this colony."

My head is spinning and I look back at the two men, finally coming to one decision.

I need a cigarette.

"I hope neither of you mind… I usually don't do this in the cab, but…" I trail off, not entirely sure how to describe my thoughts. "Odd times, ya know?" I grab one from the secret stash under the seat, offering them to both Quatre and Wufei before shoving one in my mouth. Wufei declines with a wrinkle of his nose but Quatre accepts graciously, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it carefully before blowing several smoke rings at Wufei. I take a huge drag, my mind still racing over the information that I was just given. I have to admit, my imagination is running rampant, picturing my life as some action movie and I smile. It would be cool. I could get that familiar thrill of adrenaline, that jolt that had been better than a drug could ever be. I look at my mirror, looking at the pair, then sigh inwardly. Who am I kidding? This offer will bring more excitement than I'll know what to do with. I take another drag on the cigarette, looking back at Wufei, who speaks.

"We know you can drive. Your record tells us that. The job will require the ability to listen, look, remember everything you see, find out information no one is supposed to know and not tell the wrong people. You will need to be quick, smart and invisible, and even then I cannot guarantee you will stay alive. However, when a stranger held a gun to your head you laughed, and this gives me faith. I believe you would be excellent for the job."

"When would I start?"

Bad brain. You were supposed to tell him no!

Wufei and Quatre exchange a look, you know one of those ones where a whole conversation is happening with a twitch of an eyebrow… They finally look back at me and Wufei shrugs.

"Hopefully as soon as possible."

I think for another moment, trying to fit everything into place. "If you're a cop, who're you chasing? And why are you hiring a cab driver? Don't the police have drivers?"

Quatre looks pleased, and I get the feeling that he's happy that I'm asking questions. I can tell Wufei is trying to figure out how much to tell me and that Quatre isn't helping him. Finally, Wufei leans forward and lowers his voice.

"What I am about to tell you is under the strictest confidence. I will know if you tell anyone, and you will regret it. Do you understand?"

I nod, smiling slightly and whispering in a conspiratorial voice, "You'll be stalking me to make sure I don't tell. Got it."

Quatre laughs at my smart-ass comment, but Wufei just glares. I give him a conciliatory smile and motion for him to continue.

"There is a new branch of the Mafia trying to emerge, one that is… unorthodox. Where the Old Mafia has established codes and rules of engagement, this new faction operates under ruthless and often cruel principles, and will do anything to achieve its goals." Wufei pauses, exchanging another look with Quatre. "We are unsure what their official name is but they refer to themselves as the Organization of Zodiac. They are currently attempting to make a permanent stronghold on L2 and we are here to stop them, and hopefully learn more about their plans for Earth and the colonies."

"Who is we?"

Wufei's face pinches a bit and I'm sure he's about to lie to me until Quatre places a hand on his shoulder and nods almost imperceptibly. Wufei relaxes the slightest bit, but I can tell he's still thinking over his next words.

"We are a small group of… highly trained specialists from the colonies and earth. We are law enforcement officials, of sorts, but our actions are not dictated by laws."

"Who do you work for?"

"I am not allowed to divulge that information at the present time."

His eyes are daring me to argue, but I ignore the challenge. "Ok, why are you hiring _me_? You said I could blend into a crowd and all that, but don't you have professionally trained cops and such?"

"We need a different tool for a different job." This time it's Quatre who volunteers the information. "The police-trained tend to be… testy when it comes to the morality of some of the tasks. My… colleagues and I have all had that beaten out of us, and it is frustrating having to work with them."

My voice is dripping with question marks as I ask, "And you think I would be better because…"

"Yesterday, you willingly participated in a car chase when you had nothing to gain but a thousand dollars. If you were in it for monetary gain, I would be fine with that. However, your record shows me something different. Grand theft auto, illegal street racing, breaking and entering, though those charges were dropped because you didn't actually _take_ anything." Quatre raises his eyebrows and I suddenly feel backed into a corner. "Just out of juvenile detention, barely eighteen and you're willing to risk your ass for complete strangers… Pardon me for thinking you have flexible morals."

He has me and we all know it. I settle for muttering, "Why you gotta talk about my morals like that?" and concentrate on the road, picking my way through the crowded streets near the Embassies. As we pull up to the curb, I put the cab in park and turn around to face them.

"Who else is in on this little plan?"

"Wufei and myself, Heero, who you met yesterday, and Trowa, who is out of town on business. There are others that we work with, but none that are considered part of our group."

"And what _exactly_ would my job entail?"

"You would plan transportation for all of us and drive us personally when necessary. You will be responsible for spying on those who you encounter in the line work, and any who we need you to gather information on. You will most likely be involved in several more car chases but I promise you, you will have the best of everything, and anything you require within reason. We also would like you to help train other drivers."

"So basically I'm going to be sneaking around, talking to people and being shot at for it… Do I get health insurance?"

Quatre smiles and even Wufei looks the tiniest bit amused. "We provide a place to live, transportation, food, travel expenses and any protection you feel you need. All we ask is that you keep your mouth shut and do as we ask."

Dear Sister, help me with what I am about to do.

"I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Quatre looks thrilled and Wufei looks relieved, making me wonder how many others they'd considered for the job. "Just go about your business and we'll get in touch with you when things are ready."

I nod and motion to the fare meter. "Don't worry about it guys. It's on me."

As Quatre's closing the door, he sticks his head back in, saying, "We'll be in contact, Duo, but if you need anything… Do you still have my number?"

I stare at him for a moment before remembering the phone number from yesterday.

"Yeah, it's in my freezer at home." I hear Wufei snort from outside the car, but Quatre just beams at me and I am again unsure why he's so happy. He closes the door and I watch the two walk up the tall steps and into the building thinking about the two.

Frowning fiercely at my steering wheel, I try to piece everything together. What did the piece of paper say? Winner, Esq. That means this insanely happy blonde man is a lawyer. That I _never_ would have guessed. And the Chinese man's a cop?

I'll tell you, growing up on L2 gave me a good sense of people. I know who I can trust and who I can't, and I'm usually very good at reading people. The three of them, Quatre, Heero and Wufei are different. It's the main reason why I believe everything they told me. There is something strange about all three of them, something that leaves me clueless.

I dread finding out who my boss is gonna be.

O0o0o0o0o0o

And there you have it, the second installment of Duo's little adventure. I would like to thank all my reviewers. Honestly, this chapter came out so much quicker knowing that people were waiting for it. Yay…


	3. What Was I Thinking?

Disclaimer: You guys will be the first to know if I suddenly inherit the G-boys, until then, not mine, not even close.

Warnings: yaoi, shounen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it.

The Driver

Chapter Three – What Was I Thinking?

o0o0o0o00o

I open my freezer, grabbing a frozen dinner and Quatre's number out of the empty ice cream container I stashed it in yesterday. After putzing around my kitchen waiting for my dinner to be ready and generally just staring off into space, I grab a fork and walk over to my lounge chair, still holding the little white slip of paper. I grab the phone off of the other chair before flopping down in my favorite one. Setting the paper down, I stare at the phone, unwilling to turn it on.

How do I tell Solo I'm leaving him to go be a stuntdriver?

Groaning, I bury my head in my hands, trying to ease the headache that is threatening. Solo is the only one I would stay for… The only one I _have_ to stay for…

See, Solo was the one who picked me up from juvie, the day I turned eighteen and was released. He paid my court fees, then took me to his office and hired me as a driver, "to earn back the money and put things right." That basically means I work long hours, and keep just enough to pay for my little apartment. Surprisingly, I've never been happier.

If I had stopped to think about it, I would have realized that I couldn't do it. But no… I was too caught up in the excitement, and the memory of the car chase and Heero's eyes. (Hey, he may be an asshat, but he is hot…) I really don't know why I ever told them yes in the first place.

Ok, that's not true, I do know why.

I miss my old life. The cars, the thrill of the race, that feeling of grinding someone into the pavement. I missed it all through my stint in juvie and I _still_ miss it.

And I will have to continue missing it.

I stare at the phone, trying to make it explode with my gaze. There is no way that I can call Solo and tell him I'm leaving. I know working for him isn't about the money. He just wants me safe where he can keep an eye on me, and I owe him that much. He is the only one who never left me, even when I was at my worst.

If I can't call and tell Solo, that means I have to call and tell Quatre that I can't. I sigh, a loud melodramatic affair that I would never do in front of anyone else, then--

'RING'

I jump a foot in the air as my phone rings loudly. Checking caller ID, it seems I won't have to call Solo… He is calling me.

"Hey, Solo."

"Whatcha doin' little bro?"

"Huh? Oh, just got home from work. Had a long day today, you know?"

Solo laughs and the sound makes me smile, just like when we were kids. "I know you're been working hard, kid. You sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Solo. Just tired."

As we say goodbye five minutes later, I realize this means I _have_ to call Quatre. There is no way I can get away with being a cab driver by day and a getaway driver by night, much as I'd like to. Even Death has to sleep sometime.

I finally grab the phone, knowing that I should call him before it gets too late. Honestly, I'm almost hoping that he won't be home, or that it's a wrong number. Then I won't have to disappoint the smiling blonde man.

Halfway through the third ring, a precise, distinctly female voice answers. "Mr. Winner's office, this is Dorothy speaking. How may I help you?"

It's his office number? And someone's still there? "I'd like to speak to Quatre please."

There is a brief pause. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Winner, sir?"

I swear, she's upset that I'm calling him by his first name. "No, but this is important. I need to speak to Quatre."

"May I ask who's calling."

I glare at the phone and resist the urge to start swearing at her. "Tell him it's Duo."

I can hear rustling on the other end and the next voice I hear is Quatre's. "Duo! How are you?" He pauses briefly and I almost hear the smile in his voice. "Why did Wufei give you this number? He should have given you my personal line, then you wouldn't have to deal with Dorothy. I hope she didn't give you too many problems. She's worse than a pit bull sometimes."

I snort and I can hear Dorothy's voice in the background protesting the analogy. He ignores it, and I swear I can see his huge smile through the phone. "What can I do for you?"

I start to speak then pause, unsure that I should tell him over the phone. "Can we meet briefly sometime? I'll only take a moment of your time."

"Let's have lunch. Hold on a moment, let me check my schedule." Quatre pauses and I hear him tell Dorothy to cancel several appointments. "I'm really not as busy as Dorothy makes me out to be. How's tomorrow at 12:30 sound?"

"Sure… I guess." Remembering my new (but temporary) employment, I add, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh no, Duo. I'm sure I can get Dorothy to drop me off. Let's meet at Sub Rosa. Do you know where that is?"

I nod, then remember he can't see me through the phone. "Yeah. 12:30. I'll see you then."

He hangs up and I stare at the phone, completely confused. Was I or was I not hired as a driver..? And he's having his secretary drop him off? When the phone doesn't reveal any deep secrets I shrug and throw it on my armrest before standing up and grabbing dinner.

Before long, I'm in bed, lights off and wrapped around a large pillow. I swear, my brain can't handle anymore thinking, though I don't know what I'm going to say tomorrow. I yawn loudly, forcing myself to rehearse what I'll tell Quatre. I wish I could have Solo write me a note, like back in school.

_Mr. Winner, _

_Duo i__s young and impulsive. Due to his apparent insanity, he will not be coming in for work__ ever. _

_Thank you, S. Maxwell._

Solo always signed with his initial, which was the same as our fathers, but somehow I don't think a lawyer will accept that as an excuse…I make a face in the dark, unable to think of the smiling blonde man as some serious suit-type lawyer.

Quatre's a lawyer… Wait a minute.

The Peacecraft family's lawyer is known as Winner, the one the family hired specifically to advise the oldest daughter, Relena. And if Quatre's also involved with Heero, Wufei and the other one, that means that odds are they're working under Princess Relena's protection!

I know it's farfetched… that the Crown Princess has a secret squad of hitmen, but it's the best I can come up with. The thought makes me laugh at least, and I smile as my mind starts to drift off. Hitmen… ha!

I sit straight up, my eyes wide.

Wufei.

Heero.

I wasn't at the Peacecraft Compound before the murder happened. I think I was at the compound _when_ it happened. I saw Wufei and Heero. Either of them looks like they could make a man's heart stop beating in less than three minutes. Fuck, my first guess at Heero's profession was hitman. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine and I lay back down in bed.

Despite my less than cheery thoughts, I manage to fall asleep quite quickly, sleeping soundly through the night...

Until I am woken up at the ass-crack of dawn (okay, nine-thirty) by my phone.

"Hello…" Not the cheeriest greeting I've ever given, but at least I didn't say goodbye and hang up, right?

"Duo!" Apparently Quatre is a morning person… It figures. "How are you?" He sounds breathless and rushes on without waiting for an answer. "So, I know I said twelve-thirty, but would it be possible for you to pick me up as soon as possible?"

I wait for him to elaborate, but when he's silent I realize he's waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah…" I look around stupidly, trying to wake up more. "Let me put on pants and I'll be on my way."

"Wonderful! When should I expect you?"

Good question. "Where are you?"

"At my office, in the Judicial District. It's two blocks over from the L4 Embassy."

My mind runs through the route I'll need and calculates accordingly for morning traffic. "Gimme five minutes to put on some clothes and twenty minutes to get there."

"Perfect. I'll be waiting for you," and he hangs up.

I haul my ass out of bed and grab a pair of black pants, a black shirt and my phone, dragging them into the bathroom with me. I emerge three minutes later, brushed, dressed, yawning and sending a message to Solo informing him that I'll be gone for the morning. I burn my fourth minute staring longingly at my bed before walking out of my apartment and down the long staircase to my car. My fifth minute goes to my car, firing up the engine and letting her warm up in the cold morning air. I rub my hands to warm them and wish that the weather heaters worked properly on this colony, though I know that it's hopeless. They don't truly warm up until well after noon, so ever during summer, the mornings are freezing.

Traffic isn't as bad as I expected so I take my time, maneuvering the large cab through the other cars. I pull up a minute early and Quatre is waiting patiently on the door step, right next to a disreet gold plaque engraved with the words 'Winner, Esq.' He makes a huge show of hailing me; you know, waving his arms and calling, "Taxi!" quite loudly, even though I'm already pulling up in front of the building. I go along with the ruse, flicking on my 'occupied' sign and tipping my hat back as he gets in.

"Where to, sir?"

Quatre leans forward, resting his arms on the back of my seat. "I need to go to the hospital, and quickly. We have to find Heero…"

o0o0o0o00o

Ooooo, Heero's in the hospital? gasp

I blame all the other writers for encouraging my love of cliffhangers, however unfair an accusation that may be… And, to let you guys know, I've realized that this story is going to take longer to write, because of the point of view and just the plot in general. I promise I'm not holding the story hostage, but I would like to remind everyone that I write more when I know I have reviewers waiting… I will try and make up for the slower updates by making the chapters longer. (This one excluded because it was the best place to end it)


	4. Walking Away

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it.

I would like to let everyone know that I need to take my computer in to get checked and I have no idea how long it will take them to fix it. I will try and make updates but all my notes are on here and I can guarantee nothing. I promised that I would update this story first, so without further ado...

The Driver

Chapter Four – Walking Away

o0o0o0o00o

I am currently hauling serious ass through the streets of L2. I have cut off no less than twenty seven cars in the last eight minutes, and I am looking out for number twenty eight. Quatre's lounging in the backseat, looking extremely comfortable despite the fact that I have broken (and am currently still breaking) numerous traffic laws, and it makes me wonder what kind of driver his secretary is. He barely even twitched when we flew (and I do mean _flew_) over Miner's Hill.

We pull up on a red sports car and I barely see the surprised look on the driver's face as we go flying past him, before his engine revs and I see him trying to keep up with us. Merging into the right lane, we go sailing around the next turn and I can only imagine how the guy feels, having an old black cab pass him like it was nothing. I have to admit, despite the fact that I am driving a boat of a car instead of the flashy little two-seater I borrowed last time, I am in my element. I have a steering wheel in my hands and pedals beneath my feet, and the street signs are a comforting blur to my right. It's really a shame I have to give this up.

I look in my rearview mirror as we go flying around another turn and I see Quatre yawning in the backseat, though he's got a death grip on the door handle to keep himself from flying to the other side of the car. I'm glad we're almost to the hospital, otherwise he might fall asleep.

As we skid to a stop in a small lot next to the parking lot, Quatre looks out the window and says, "I wonder if Heero will be able to join us for lunch…" I turn around in time to see him fish a crumpled pack of cigarettes out of a hidden pocket in his bag and stick one in his mouth. I pause, throwing the car into park so I can stare at him accusingly. He blinks several times, looking curiously like an owl.

"What?"

"You…" I frown, trying to find words to explain. "You said that Heero was in the hospital."

"No. I said that Heero was _at_ the hospital."

The car gives a small lurch as I accidentally hit the gas. "You also said to hurry. You made it sound urgent."

"I said quickly, not warp speed. Trust me, we'll let you know when it's an emergency." The corner of his mouth twitches upward and I am once again speechless. He leans forward and pats my shoulder, adding, "But the ride over here was fun. Wufei wasn't kidding when he said you could drive."

Torn between flattered and outraged, I grudgingly accept a cigarette from him and sit back into the seat once more, a bit more relaxed than I was on the drive over here. I sulk for the next ten minutes and I swear he's still laughing inside as we get out of the car and walk up the steps. Following him through the sliding glass doors into the cold sterile building, I feel a small chill as we enter the gloomy lobby. Inside, Quatre doesn't even pause, bypassing the guards and the information desk and heading down a corridor to the right. We go through several turns, deeper and deeper into the surprisingly deserted hospital, and by the time we stop I am hopelessly lost, though Quatre seems to know exactly where we're going. He gives a discreet knock on the nearest door and a woman's voice calls out, "I'm busy with a patient. Come back in five minutes!"

Quatre knocks twice more and says, "Package for Dr. Po."

Neither of us is carrying anything that slightly resembles a package, but he ignores my questioning look, instead waiting patiently as there's a rustling sound from inside the room and the door is opened slowly. A pair of light blue eyes peers through the crack before the door opens wider, revealing an older blonde lady in a doctor's uniform. She motions for us to enter and Quatre practically drags me into the room, pulling the door closed behind us.

"Is he the one?"

"Sally… Duo." He points to the lady. "Duo, this is Dr. Sally Po. You ever need anything, come get her."

I shake her hand and she gives me a friendly smile. "Hopefully you won't be in here half as much as Wufei and Heero are."

Quatre nods, looking around the room with disinterest. "Where's Heero?"

"I don't know. He left a few minutes ago, said he'd be back shortly." She pauses before giving him a reproachful look. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but this couldn't wait. No one saw us come in here, and I'll make sure no one sees us leave."

I look around the office. Since the conversation makes no sense to me, there's really no reason for me to pay attention right? She has several diplomas hanging on the wall, all from universities on Earth, and a picture of a younger her, dressed in army fatigues and standing next to several other Army doctors. My thoughts are interrupted by a soft clanking sound, followed by a pause in the conversation and I look up in time to see Heero slide out of the air vent and land silently on the ground. He gives Sally a questioning look before nodding at Quatre.

"Quatre." His eyes shift to me for the briefest moment before he looks back at Quatre. "What's he doing here?"

"Wufei didn't tell you?"

Heero raises his eyebrows and shakes his head. "Obviously not. I was… unavailable."

Yeah, probably busy protecting dignitaries and saving the world or whatever.

"He's the new driver."

Heero looks doubtful but doesn't argue. Instead he turns to Sally and says, "Friday, 2:30," before looking at Quatre. "We need go."

Apparently his words mean something to Sally, because her eyebrows slowly creep toward the ceiling, though she says nothing, simply waving goodbye as we head for the door.

I follow Quatre and Heero out of the room and the door closes quickly behind us. Leaving the hospital, they're walking close together with their heads bowed in conversation, though I can't hear what they're saying, so I have no choice but to stare at the back of their heads as we leave.

Ok… I lied… I'm staring at Heero's ass.

I'm a teenage boy, sue me.

I really hope Heero isn't going out to lunch with us. Remember my little obsession with his eyes (and now his butt)? I'm not entirely sure my fragile teenage hormones will allow me to break it off if he's there. Fortunately for me, but unfortunately for my libido, Quatre hands him a slip of paper and Heero leaves without so much as a goodbye kiss, not that I was expecting one. I refrain from asking about the paper. If I'm leaving, I really have no business asking questions, and I don't want them to think I'm trying to screw them over.

Once we near the front of the hospital Heero walks ahead of us, exiting out the front doors while I follow Quatre out a small side door. We walk back to the cab, which is parked haphazardly where we came to a screeching halt across three parking spaces, and he takes a moment to admire the park job before getting in the back seat once more. We leave the hospital in a much more sedate manner than we entered it, making our way over to the Wine District uneventfully. I somehow manage to make small talk despite the headache that is forming and it doesn't take us long to locate the club.

Sub Rosa is a small club located on a small street in the outskirts of the restaurant area. The outside of the little building is nondescript, stone and metal like most buildings on L2, and the only way to tell it apart from its neighbors is the metal rose that winds its way through the doorframe.

As we walk into Sub Rosa, I pause to read the newspaper headlines displayed right outside the door. Seven Visitors from L3 Dead in Helicopter Crash…

L2 must be getting worse than I thought if people are turning up dead at this rate. First the assassin and now the tourists from Earth; it won't surprise me if they sink the whole colony into a black hole one of these days.

I contemplate this as we walk down a long dark hallway and enter a small dark room. We take seats at a small table in the back corner near the empty stage, and I look around the club. Despite the early hour the place is already quite crowded, and I find it appropriate that the place is named for secrecy, since its customers look like they are of a more sinister variety. We get all kinds here on L2, but it looks like all the bad kinds hang out here. Despite the seedy appearance, a friendly waitress greets us almost instantly, bringing menus and taking drink orders before promising to return. Once we place our orders (spaghetti for me, turkey for Quatre) I start to speak but Quatre waves his hand, silencing me. "Wait until the food arrives, Duo. No sense talking business on an empty stomach."

Now this is a man after my own heart.

I smile, my first genuine one of the day and relax back into the chair. We make small talk for several minutes before Quatre leans forward, a serious look on his face.

"So, what do you think of Heero?"

"He's…" Hot, insane, packing heat… "nice."

Quatre rolls his eyes. "Nice is the last word anyone would use to describe Heero." He pauses for a second then amends, "Well, anyone sane. I know a few people who think he's wonderful, but they've got a few screws loose."

I quirk an eyebrow and he laughs, a sound too bright and cheery for a place this depressing. Before he can say anything else, our food is placed in front of us and he motions for me to dig in. The meal passes quickly, with little talk, and I take the opportunity to run over my speech in my head. I'm not looking forward to it, but there's only so long a plate of spaghetti can last and all too soon I'm setting my fork down. Quatre finishes just after me, pushing his plate away and giving a satisfied sigh.

"Now, what's on your mind, Duo?"

My mouth is suddenly dry and I take a sip of water and clear my throat. "Well…"

I have no idea how to say this, but blue eyes are looking at me expectantly so I look down at my empty plate and try to remember what I had planned.

"I… I am really sorry, Quatre, but I can't work for you." Now that the words are out, I rush on. "I wasn't really thinking when I agreed to it, and when I got home I realized that I can't leave my brother. You know my record… he's the only one who helped me after all that, and it would kill him if I left. He's all the family that I have." I look up hesitantly, almost afraid to see his reaction, though I really shouldn't be surprised that he's still smiling.

"That's alright, Duo. I understand that we placed a tremendous burden on you, and I also understand the need to put family first."

"You do?"

He nods, taking another sip of his drink before leaning back into his chair once more. "It is understandable, though regrettable. I'm afraid Wufei won't be very happy about it though."

I cringe inwardly. "Tell him I won't tell anybody anything. I'll still keep my mouth shut."

Quatre looks surprised, like the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Oh, I don't think he'll be worried about that. He knows you don't want to die. He'll just be upset that we have to find another driver."

I nod silently, miserable and unable to think of anything else to say. Quatre waves off my attempts to pay for my food saying that when we ordered I was still technically an employee and I thank him as we walk back out to the cab. It's a silent ride back to Quatre's. I am in no mood for small talk and he seems to sense that. I pull up in front of Quatre's office and he begins to gather his few belongings.

"It was good meeting you, Duo. I hope things go well for you, but if you ever need anything you have my number."

I nod mutely, unable to find any words that are appropriate for the situation. He holds out a hand and I shake it, then sit and watch as he walks up the steps, opens the door and closes it behind him. I exhale loudly, staring blankly out the window for several minutes.

It's over.

Just like that, just as quickly as they came into my life, they're gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o

And in reply to the anonymous review from Random Fan, I really didn't mean to kill anybody (at least not this early in the story…)

……

Kidding!

…or am I…

(Even my author's notes have cliffhangers. Hehe…)


	5. Out and About

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it.

The Driver

Chapter Five – Out and About

o0o0o0o00o

The next couple of days pass slowly. I see no sign of any of them, though I am constantly on the lookout; every flash of blonde, every man with blue eyes or a black ponytail and my head whips around like I'm having a seizure. It takes five days before I am convinced that they are out of my life for good. Just as they had no problem finding me, they seem to have no problem avoiding me.

Solo notices the change and I see the concern in his eyes every time he looks at me, but I can't seem to muster enough energy to ease his fears. I hate living life with regrets and the recent series of events left me a plethora of 'what ifs', and so it is with a bitter sense of responsibility that I wake every morning, get in my cab and continue literally driving circles through this shithole of a colony.

I'm driving home, slowly moving through the crowded streets when I see a tall brunette standing in the rain. She gives me a grateful smile as I pull over and open the door for her (what can I say, I'm a gentleman), closing it after she throws her bag on the opposite seat and climbs in. I manage a smile and get back into the driver's seat, pulling out into the mild evening traffic.

"Where to, miss?"

"The L3 Embassy please."

My eyes flick unconsciously to the mirror but she's busy rummaging through her purse for something. As I look back at the road a car cuts me off then stops for a red light and I slam on the brakes, resulting in swearing from both me and my passenger. I apologize profusely as she gathers the contents of her purse, which had erupted in the backseat, spilling makeup, a phone, a wallet and other random crap onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it." She stuffs her wallet back in her bag and feels around under the seat for any remaining items while I subtly flip off the other driver.

"Are these yours?" A pair of wire rimmed glasses appears by my shoulder and I stare at them blankly. The car behind me honks and I proceed through the now-green light, still eyeing the very-familiar spectacles.

"No, but I know who they belong to." She hands them to me and I set them on the passenger seat, giving them a thoughtful look before focusing once more on the road.

I'll have to give him a call when I get home.

Great…

The rest of the drive to the embassy goes uneventfully and she thanks me, tips me handsomely and glides up the stairs and through the double doors. I drive home slowly, trying to prolong the moment when I have to pick up the phone and dial his number. Unfortunately, the ride can only take so long and soon I'm pulling into my small driveway and killing the engine.

I grab the glasses off the seat and walk into my house, setting them on the counter along with Quatre's phone number, then proceed to sit in my chair and stare at both items.

I finally take a deep breath and grab the phone, flopping back in the chair and wishing I didn't have to do this. After hitting the on button, I listen to the blank sound of the dial tone before pushing in Quatre's phone number and holding the phone to my ear.

"_do__, doo ,DOO… This number has been disconnected. Please hang up and_—"

What?

I set the phone down slowly, staring at it as if it had just turned into a pink mouse and tried to bite my ear. The attempted phone call bothers me all through the night. As I'm making dinner, I contemplate why a prominent lawyer would suddenly disconnect his office line. While brushing my teeth, I go over every conversation I had with any of them, sifting through them for any information that I missed. As I throw back my covers and fall into bed, I think about the mysterious woman I picked up earlier in the day, the one who found Quatre's glasses. I can't figure out if there's a connection between them and the lady or not. I know there's very little reason to suspect a connection, but she wanted to go to the Embassy, and lately my cab has been a magnet for people who are secretly unhinged.

The minimal light glints off the wire rim of the glasses, sitting tauntingly on my nightstand where I set them and I glare at them fiercely. To my _huge_ surprise, it does nothing to fix the problem so I roll over and grab a pillow, burrowing deeper into my blankets.

When I wake the next morning, for reasons I cannot begin to explain, I roll over, grab the glasses off the small table and put them on, blinking around the suddenly blurry room. As my eyes refuse to focus, I pull them off and stare at them stupidly.

I think I'm going crazy.

No, scratch that. I know I'm crazy…

Maybe I'm going sane… Now _that_ is a scary thought.

After another moment's contemplation, I decide that, crazy or not, my cab is not going to drive itself and haul my ass out of bed. Showered, dressed and feeling a whole lot better, I leave my apartment and go down to the garage. She's sitting there waiting for me, my beautiful old cab, and I slide into the driver's seat and fire her up. The engine comes to life with a roar, the only comfort I have since I told Quatre I couldn't work for him anymore, and I pull out onto the road. After weaving through the usual morons on the road I look up and realize that I am conveniently near Quatre's office. Since, you know, I happen to be in the area I might as well stop by, say hi, return the glasses that I stuck in my pocket as I was leaving the house. It would be the nice thing to do.

And I'm such a nice guy…

I park the cab a block away and walk back toward the building, fingering the wire frames in my pocket nervously. I climb up the steps leading to the imposing door and ring the doorbell, staring at the gold plaque that reads _Winner, Esq. L2 Division._

I ring the doorbell once more and take a step back to stare at the building. I can't believe no one's answering on a weekday…

Sighing, I walk back to the cab and get in, setting the glasses on the seat and staring at them. From stealing cars to stressing about giving a rich lawyer his glasses back. If that judge could see me now…

Well, I suppose I can't make him appear out of nowhere. I start the cab and pull around the corner, braking for another car before stopping at the traffic light. I glance to my right, distracted by loud music from the car next to me, then whip my head back.

Quatre is standing on the corner, briefcase in hand, talking to someone who looks suspiciously like the lady from yesterday. Since her back is facing me I can't really tell, but the hairstyle and height look about the same. Quatre shakes the woman's hand and she gets into a parked car and drives away as he starts to walk down the street, away from his office. I curse the traffic light, willing it to change to green so I can chase him down.

It finally switches and I squeal the tires as I rush to catch up with him. Cutting across to the curb, I park and hop out, rushing after him.

"Quatre!" He doesn't stop, instead continuing down the sidewalk at an even pace. I speed up, weaving through the few pedestrians. "Quatre!"

He finally pauses, turning slowly and looking around. He sees me and his face breaks into a huge smile. He waits patiently as I catch up to him, setting his briefcase down and watching as I walk up.

"Hello Duo. How have you been?"

"I've been alright. How about you?"

"I've been wonderful." Of course he has. "What brings you to this area?"

"Your glasses." I pull the glasses out of my pocket and hold them out. He squints at them and I wonder how blind he truly is. "One of my fares found them under the seat. I thought you might need them and I was in the area…"

He takes them from my hand and puts them on, peering through them with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, Duo. Here, we have to go out for brunch. Have you eaten yet?"

I shake my head. I haven't eaten brunch, ever. It's not something you usually get living on the streets.

"Do you have your car, or should we walk?"

"Whatever you want, Q." The nickname slips past my lips unbidden but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Let's walk, shall we?"

We set off down the street at an easy pace. Now that I'm back in his company I feel no hurry, which I find extremely odd. He's one of those people that makes me feel perfectly at ease, even though I haven't even known him a week. And trust me, growing up on the streets of L2 that is not a very common occurrence with me.

The conversation flows easily all through brunch. He is a good conversationalist and Solo always said I could talk the ears off a deaf person, so all through our small breakfast we chat easily. I find out that he was born on L4 and is on colony for the peace delegation scheduled to meet later this week. We talk at length about my fascination with cars, though he manages to tactfully avoid the topic of my kiddie-prison time, and the whole time we're eating, I constantly need to remind myself that he is not my friend, and cannot be my friend no matter how much I enjoy his company.

As we finish our drinks, coffee for him, tea for me, the 'what ifs' run through my mind, stronger than before.

What if I asked Solo and he somehow said ok?

What if they only needed a part time driver?

What if I got a cape and a mask and hid my identity so no one knew it was me?

Because that wouldn't look suspicious driving around the streets of L2…

We walk back toward where I parked the cab, still talking about random things.

I turn the key and the engine makes a horrible winding noise then goes silent. I wince and get out of the driver's seat before rolling up my sleeves and popping the hood. Quatre's standing a few feet off, watching silently as I tinker under the hood. I find several wires that are loose, but nothing to explain the horrible grinding noise. Delving in deeper, I poke my head in and out of every nook and cranny, trying to find some explanation for my normally faithful cab dying suddenly. Finding nothing wrong, I extricate myself from the engine compartment and look at Quatre, who quirks an eyebrow.

"You need a ride?"

"I thought you were walking…"

"I am." He gives me a smile that is more diabolical than usual. "But Dorothy is only a phone call away."

The pit bull receptionist… After seeing his reaction, or rather non-reaction, to my driving, I really don't want to see how _she_ drives, but it's better than walking all the way home. I nod, trying to dust off my shirt and hands at least a little bit.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

He whips out a small black phone and punches a number. After a second there's a faint squeaking sound from the other line.

"Yes, I know Dorothy… Something came up…" He rolls his eyes and yawns quietly. "Uh-huh… Uh-huh… Anyway, that's not important right now. I need you to come pick me up… No, not from the meeting. I had brunch with Duo… Yes, that 'punk ass kid who called about a week ago'…" He gives me a conspiratorial smile as I watch in amusement. "His car broke. I need you to bring the car around." He pauses to listen to her argument then says, "Actually Dorothy, this is exactly what you get paid to do. You get paid a ridiculous amount of money to make sure my life isn't hard… Oh come now, this sounds much more interesting… Yes, I know you love office supply shopping, but honestly, can't it wait an hour? I doubt the world will stop if we get dangerously low on paper clips… Oh really, Dorothy. Of course I take you seriously." He then mutters under his breath, "You might bite me if I didn't." There's a pause and he gives me a positively angelic look. "What? I didn't say anything, Dorothy, don't be so paranoid."

As he says this, a long black car comes flying around the corner and screeches to a halt in front of us. A tall woman with long white-blonde hair gets out and straightens her black suit before pulling off a pair of large sunglasses and setting them on her head.

"Thank you Dorothy." Quatre motions for me to get in the passenger seat then walks around to the driver's side. "We'll be back soon."

She stares at him blankly.

"Stay here and watch the cab. I don't want anyone stealing it while Duo's gone. In fact, while you're here, call a tow truck or a mechanic or something and have them get it back to his house."

When she continues to stare at him, he makes a small shooing motion with his hand and I swear I see her eye twitching. Quatre ignores this, getting into the car and shifting it into gear as I climb in. As we peel away from the curb, I watch Dorothy stalk over to my car and kick the wheel with one high-heeled foot. She jumps up and down in pain then sits down in the seat with a huff as we go flying around the corner.

As I give Quatre directions to my place, I'm impressed with the way he handles the car. I would have thought he'd be chauffeured around all the time (since that _was_ the job I was hired for) but he is quite handy behind the wheel.

I direct him into the driveway and the car pulls in smoothly behind Solo's car. I frown, looking around for some sign of my brother and pause as I see the front door slightly ajar.

He would have called.

If he had gotten here and I wasn't there, he would have called. I have that feeling, that knot in my stomach that, despite the complete lack of evidence, _knows_ that something isn't right. My thoughts must have shown on my face because Quatre gives me a worried look and asks, "Is everything alright?"

I shrug hesitantly, getting out the car quickly and heading up the outer stairs.

Quatre walks with me to the front door and pauses, motioning for me to continue alone. In a way, I'm thankful that he's not going to follow me inside, instead leaving me to face whatever waits alone. I stare around the small apartment, taking in the scratches on the wall and the general disarray. The feeling of dread grows as I make my way down the hall and into the small living room.

Then I see Solo.

A/N:: Hey guys… So here it is, the fifth chapter in Duo's little adventure. (I know… Again with the cliffhangers.) Hope everyone likes it. I should be updating Fight or Flight quite soon, and I have a new story coming out soon so keep an eye out for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best.


	6. Once Again, Death

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, there will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths…

The Driver

Chapter Six – Once Again, Death

o0o0o0o00o

He's leaned up against the kitchen counter, face pale, eyes staring vacantly at the opposite wall.

I honestly can't tell you how much time passes before I feel a gentle hand on my arm pulling me away, and I turn and look into sad, blue eyes. Quatre leads me back out my front door and sits me on the small porch, rummaging around in his pockets for something. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and sticks one in my mouth, flicking a gold lighter and holding it out. I inhale automatically, my mind blank.

Solo…

Pictures float through my brain, memories of us as kids, playing, fighting, being brothers, followed by the words I told Quatre.

_"It would kill him if I left."_

Ha… Apparently it wasn't leaving that killed him.

My mind drifts back to the scene that awaited me inside.

_Solo__…_

"I need help."

Quatre gives me a questioning look. "Financial, psychiatric, what?"

"I want whoever did this. If I help you, like I agreed earlier, I want you to help me find out who killed him. Then…"

The implied threat against said people lingers in the air as Quatre thinks it over, finally nodding once. "I can do that. _We_ can do that."

"When do we start?"

"Whenever you want to. You can stay at my place; it'll be more convenient, and we can tell people you're my new driver so it looks legit."

I give Quatre an appraising look. Despite the smiles, he's a smart one.

He nods his head toward the still open door. "C'mon. I'll help you grab a couple of things and we'll get out of here."

"I don't need anything."

He raises his eyebrows. "You don't want clothes? Nothing?"

"I get a salary right? I'll buy new ones." I shake my head violently. "I don't want anything from that place."

His eyes soften and he drags me upward by my arm.

"I understand."

After closing and locking the front door, we walk back to the car silently. It's dead quiet the entire ride back to Quatre's. I'm finding it hard to believe that he's gone. I mean, part of me knows. Fuck, I saw it, there in my kitchen, in Technicolor, but another part of me is mute, unable to believe that he'll never tug my braid again. Never twirl a kitchen towel and whip my stomach with it. Never be an annoying pain in my cute ass like he always was, and like I always told him he was.

He was always there for me.

And I'm pretty sure it's my fault he's dead.

Since I can do nothing to change that, the least I can do is send him some company.

I look up with a start as I hear rain drops on the windshield. At least the weather seems to fit my mood. Apparently, the weather man decided it should be overcast, with light showers, and the doom and gloom seems to match my life right now. I stare out the window, finding solace in the rain while Quatre talks to someone on the phone. I really couldn't care less who he's talking to, or what he's saying. His voice sounds muffled, far away, and I'm having trouble focusing on what he's saying. I'm having trouble focusing on the fact that I'm alive.

The car pulls through a large wrought iron gate and speeds up the long winding drive. I've only been into a house in the Garden District once (and that wasn't exactly to visit) but the houses are just like I imagined them. Big, expensive and slightly intimidating, like the people inside need bigger houses to hide bigger skeletons.

The car stops in a small courtyard and Quatre puts it in park.

"C'mon. I'll show you where you'll be staying."

I follow him up the front steps and through the large front door into the foyer. It's not as grand as I would have imagined it. Don't get me wrong… it's huge, it's just not opulently decorated. It's very simple, mostly wooden furniture and dark colors. The whole effect is much nicer than if it had been gilded gold and diamonds everywhere. As I look around a large Arabian man walks up and bows slightly.

"Master Quatre."

"Ah, Rashid. Duo, this is my assistant slash personal bodyguard, Rashid. Rashid, this is the new driver I was telling you about. He'll have the rooms in the South Wing."

Rashid nodded. "Of course. Would you like me to show him?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." Quatre looks around thoughtfully. "Why don't you warn the cook that there will be one more at dinner tonight."

"Certainly, Master Quatre."

As Rashid walks away, Quatre motions for me to follow him up the staircase. He leads me down a long hallway and opens a door on the right, walking inside and sitting in a chair. "Is this alright?"

I nod mutely, looking around at my new home. It's a large… study, I guess would be the word. There's a desk, several chairs and a small bookcase along the far wall. One door opens into what appears to be a bathroom, while another leads to a bedroom. I walk in that direction, taking in the large freshly made bed and the wooden dresser and nightstand. It's nicer than any place I have ever lived, but it just isn't home.

"What's going to happen with Solo?"

"My associates and I will arrange for something. I know you'd like to have a proper funeral, but it really is best if we do this without drawing attention to ourselves."

I nod, then repeat something Sister Helen used to tell me. "The body is merely a vessel for the soul. It matters not what happens to it after death."

Quatre sighs and stands. "I know better than to tell you everything will be alright, Duo, but we will help you. You're family now." He puts a reassuring arm around my shoulder and I relax into the hug. "Do you want to rest until dinner?"

I nod and he gives me one last squeeze then lets go of me. "I'll have Rashid come get you when it's time to eat."

I'm left alone in the room, unable to do anything besides flop onto the bed and let blissful sleep overtake me.

True to Quatre's word, Rashid wakes me several hours and later waits while I change. The wooden dresser is packed with clothes; suits, pants, regular t-shirts, pretty much anything one would ever need, and it's all in my size. Rashid is waiting outside my door when I exit and he leads me back down the stairs into a smaller dining room. The table's set and Quatre is sitting on one side, sipping a glass of water and talking to an older man with graying hair. They both look up as I walk in and Quatre waves for me to sit by him.

"Duo, this is Howard. He's our resident mechanic. He'll take a look at your car, and when we get you all your supplies he's the one to talk to."

I shake his hand, and the old man gives me a small smile. "Nice to meet ya, kid."

"Likewise."

Quatre raises his eyebrows, giving the old man a questioning look. "Are you joining us for dinner, Howard?"

Howard looks back to Quatre and shakes his head. "You know I'm not big on dining in, Quatre. I'll just take mine with the cars, like always."

"Alright Howard. You know you're always welcome in here, right?"

"I'm invited every night. I'd better know by now." He gives me a toothy grin and heads out the side door with a small wave.

Quatre watches him go then turns his smile on me. "You alright with a bit of shopping tomorrow? We need to get you set up. I'm afraid we don't have much time for you to adjust."

"That's fine." The more I have to do, the less time I have to think. "What kind of shopping?"

"Well, we can start looking at cars. Then, I was thinking we'd go get you some sort of weapons." He gives me a thoughtful glance. "There anything you prefer?"

Shaking my head, I explain, "I wasn't big on fighting. Most of my arts depended on me never being spotted."

"We'll have to teach you the basics. You need to be able to defend yourself somewhat."

I nod as a petite girl with short hair comes out of a door bearing a food laden tray. We sit and she begins to serve us.

"This is Hilde. She's training to take over Cook's job in a few years."

I smile and the girl nods in return before setting dinner in front of me and walking off.

"Not very talkative is she?"

"My staff was hired primarily for their ability to keep their mouths shut. I pay them handsomely and treat them well so they have no reason to betray me. Until they learn to trust you, don't expect them to talk to you much."

I dig into my salad, though I know food won't ease the gaping hole in me. I know revenge won't do that either, but it _will_ make me feel a bit better. As I spear a piece of lettuce in a particularly vicious manner, I realize Quatre is talking once more.

"—try and find out where Heero is so he can take you gun shopping. He's really the one you want around for that sort of thing. Wufei is off-colony for the next couple of weeks, but I can take you to get gear, and Howard can help with the cars. We'll have to begin shooting practice, and possibly some sort of hand to hand fighting." He sounds like he's running over a grocery list for the next day. "Like I said, we really don't have a whole lot of time, but—"

He's interrupted as Dorothy walks into the dining room, looking tired and slightly flustered.

"Hello, Dorothy."

She barely looks in his direction as she flops into a seat. "Quatre."

"What do we have on the books for tomorrow?"

"The ambassador from Romafellar is expecting lunch around 12:30, and after that you have a few documents to sign. Everything after that can be put off until the day after."

"Excellent. Why don't you grab some food and we can go over the meeting a bit later. Duo, how does shopping around three sound?"

"That's fine. Whenever works for you."

He looks at Dorothy. "Make a note of that; Duo and I are going shopping at three." She nods disinterestedly and he continues on about some politician or other that I know nothing about. I finish the rest of my dinner and excuse myself, leaving them to talk business while I go upstairs and pass out once more.

O0o0o0o0o0o

A/N:: Thanks so much for all the love. I'm so glad everyone likes this story so far. I know this chapter was fairly short, but I finally know where I'm going with this, so, if work allows, there will be more frequent updates. (Fingers crossed)

So basically everyone guessed that Solo was dead, but big ups to Irishfae for the review… It's nice to know people are paying attention… If you want to know what I'm talking about, read the review.


	7. Getting Prepared

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I never will. (At least that's what my therapist has me repeat to myself.)

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths…

The Driver

Chapter Seven – Getting Prepared

o0o0o0o00o

_Local Teen Dies in Apartment Fire._

That is the headline on the front page of today's newspaper, which someone so considerately left by my bed this morning. The story continues (on the entire front page, part of the second, and a good portion of the fifth) to say,

_Duo Maxwell, 18, was killed early this morning when his toaster caught fire. Investigators reported that the blaze began in the kitchen and quickly spread down the hall, engulfing the small residence. It spread to the attached buildings, but firefighters on the scene were able to rescue the other tenants with only minor injuries and smoke inhalation. The remains were found just after dawn this morning, with his older brother__Solarian__ Maxwell,__ identifying the body. Solo Maxwell is now unavailable for comment, though sources tell us he has gone off-colony for an undetermined amount of time. _

I died in a toaster fire? I, Duo Maxwell, king of the streets and champion racer extraordinaire (until I got caught), died in a fire caused by my _toaster_? I know I used to say I wanted to go out in a blaze of glory but somehow I always imagined something a bit cooler.

Never mind the fact that I'm not really dead.

And that my brother, who _is_ dead, I.D.'d my body.

I ignore the rest of the story, mostly a glossed over account of my life, and drop the newspaper on the ground next to my bed, stepping on it as I make my way to the bathroom. I ignore my reflection, instead heading straight for the shower.

Thirty minutes and nearly an entire bottle of shampoo later, I emerge feeling cleaner, if not happier. I finally bother to check the time and realize I have just enough time to get dressed and find out where I'm supposed to meet Quatre. As I pull a faded black T-shirt over my head, I glance down at the rumpled paper and try to control the shiver that races up my spine. It is very odd, reading about your death in the newspaper.

Walking down the staircase I'm greeted by Rashid, who is carrying a stack of towels under one arm and holding an extremely large machete with the other. I say hello and he nods back, informing me that Dorothy will be around in a few minutes to pick me up before continuing on his way. Nodding absently, I continue down the hall, finally finding the kitchen. I poke my head in and that girl, Hilde, looks up briefly then proceeds to ignore me.

"Can't a guy get some breakfast around here?"

"It is 2:30, and lunch was served an hour and a half ago."

I put on my best puppy dog eyes and try again.

"I know. I'm sorry I overslept. I just don't want to bother Quatre for food once we're out."

She sighs heavily and points toward a small tray sitting on a side counter. On it is half a sandwich and a large bowl of soup, and I give her a huge grin as I walk over to it.

"Thanks, Dee."

I see her roll her eyes but she says nothing, so I proceed to shovel down the food in record time. Just as I'm finishing the soup, Rashid sticks his head in the door.

"Dorothy is waiting."

"Alright, big guy. Thanks again, Dee."

She makes a small huffing noise as I waltz out of the kitchen and I can see Rashid trying to hide a smile. He steers me out a small side door where Dorothy is parked, looking around impatiently, then hands me a black coat and opens the rear door for me.

"Have a nice day, sir."

"Thanks, Rashid."

I throw the coat in the back and walk around to get in the passenger seat, causing Rashid's smile to grow. Dorothy looks at me as I get in, though she doesn't say anything. We sail down the winding drive, the engine soft under the radio, and finally turn out onto the main road.

"Where are we going?"

"Quatre asked that we meet him near the Palace."

"Oh."

The Palace is a large complex in the Shopping District. I've never been there, but from what I've heard you can buy anything from death to a wife _if_ you know the right people to talk to. The car moves quickly in that direction and I occupy myself watching the few pedestrians, until I recognize one of them.

Quatre is standing in front of the large gates leading into the Palace, looking extremely out of place in the bustling area. Dorothy double parks, letting me out in front of him and he leans down as I get out of the car, handing her a large envelope and telling her to meet us back here around 5.

She pulls away as we walk through the gates, leaving us behind with a squeal of tires and honking horns. Quatre is glancing around, clearly looking for someone and I remember his words from last night. Heero is supposed to meet us here, to help me get a gun. I curse my hormones once more, slightly upset that the thought makes me slightly happier. Solo's dead and I'm looking forward to shopping with a guy.

All this is forgotten as he comes walking up. There is just something about him… I can't even say it's the eyes, or the hair or whatever. I see him and want to melt.

"Are we going?" Heero asks irritably.

So he's not the most cheerful person…

Quatre gives me a sly look and tries to hide the smile on his face as he faces Heero once more.

"Why don't you and Duo go look for a gun? I have some errands to run and you two'll probably get bored. Meet me back along Prince Street in an hour."

I give Quatre a suspicious look, one that he returns with a positively angelic smile. I swear he can read my mind. Either that or I start drooling every time Heero's around. Heero nods, talkative one that he is, and walks off. Obviously I'm supposed to follow him so I wave goodbye to Quatre and hurry after Heero.

He leads me down the street, finally turning onto a smaller side street and heading into a small shop with a decrepit old sign reading TOYS. Inside, there are shelves upon shelves of dusty boxes, with most of the toys dating pre-colony. I quirk an eyebrow at him and he ignores me, walking up to the bored clerk and saying, "Do you have Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?"

The man nods and leads us through the door behind the counter, along a dark hallway and into a large room. Each wall is covered with brightly lit display cases, showcasing more guns than I've ever seen in my life. There are several other customers, browsing through the selections and conversing with the other patrons, and no one even glances in our direction as we walk in. Now this is my kind of toy store.

"Feel free to look around. Let me know if you want to inspect anything closer."

Heero nods, pulling me over to look at the cases containing the handguns. His eyes scan the shelves quickly, lingering on this one or that until he finally points at a shiny silver one near the end.

"Can I see that one?"

The man pulls out a large key ring and opens the back of the case, pulling out the entire shelf and handing it carefully to Heero.

He chooses one of the guns, a shiny silver one with a small tag advertising it as fingerprint resistant, and hands it to me. As I turn it over in my hand, inspecting it from every angle, I feel a small surge of adrenaline. It is hard to believe that this small piece of metal can kill a man seven ways from Sunday. That this little piece of machinery levels all playing fields, and makes children murderers.

It's a little bit of a thrill, I've got to admit.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels… nice."

"Try this one." He offers me a slightly larger model. "Better?"

I turn the gun over, feeling the weight and the grip before shrugging. "It's alright." We spend a half an hour trying different guns, though none seem right. I glance over the selection in front of me, my eyes finally settling on two matching black ones, slightly larger than the one in my hand.

"What about those?"

He looks them over then motions to the clerk that we'd like to look at them. As the man hands them to me, I feel a calming sense of rightness. They fit perfectly in my hands, as if they were made for me, and I nod at Heero.

"I want these."

His face is impassive, though I'm getting the feeling that he's slightly unsettled by my choice. He nods at the clerk and hands over a money card, and it's not long before we're exiting the store carrying a box marked 'Gundam Action Figures… Collect Them All!'

I follow Heero back to the car and set the box in the trunk before walking back up the road. He pauses in front of a store marked 'Flowers' and waits as Quatre comes out bearing a long, thin flower box.

"What'd you get, Q? A sword? A shotgun? One of those poison dart shooters those ancient Earth tribes used?"

He looks at me like I've gone insane and opens the box to reveal a dozen long stem, black roses.

"For the foyer table."

"Oh."

I must admit, I'm slightly disappointed. My little shopping trip made me expect intrigue and secrets at every turn, but I guess things aren't always that way.

"Now, all we have left to get is your vest."

I quirk an eyebrow.

"I look horrible in vests."

"Not in this one.

Ten minutes later, I'm standing in front of a mirror admiring my reflection. I see Quatre hand the salesman a money card before turning back to me.

"I think Kevlar suits you, Duo."

I nod, watching Heero's reflection in the mirror. There's a gleam in his eye, and he seems to be paying attention to everything but me. In guy-world, that means he's looking at nothing but me.

Who knew bulletproof vests could be so flattering?

I pull off the vest right there, watching Heero in the mirror. Even on his dark skin, I can see the tinge of pink on his cheeks as I half undress.

"I'll see you guys later. I don't have time for clothes shopping." Heero's voice is gruff, and he leaves with a sullen look on his face. Quatre, however, looks triumphant as Heero leaves the store and I shoot him a questioning glance. He gives me an innocent shrug and turns back to the salesclerk to accept the bag labeled 'Doggie Delights; cuz your pooch can be stylish too…'

You've got to give the Palace credit for trying to cover up the activities happening within its walls.

We're walking back to meet Dorothy when Quatre suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me into a store with a large sign proclaiming 'Keys made while you wait.' He glances around then heads through a back door marked 'Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.' A young redheaded girl is sitting at a desk, reading the newspaper and eating popcorn. She barely looks up as Quatre grabs a small black box off a shelf and tosses it on the desk.

"Three hundred."

Quatre raises his eyebrows at the price but throws several bills on the table. She doesn't even look up from the paper, instead waving halfheartedly and saying, "Have a nice day, gentlemen."

He turns and heads for the door, leaving me to grab the box (which is surprisingly heavy) and hurry after him.

"What's this?"

"Lock pick kit. I know you're handy with them, and we want you to have all the tools you'll need."

I give the box a slightly more appreciative glance then look at Quatre.

"How much of my file did you read?"

"Oh, just snippets here, a bit there. I must say, I laughed when I read the transcripts from your school suspensions. You were quite precocious as a kid."

"What can I say?" I shrug, giving him a rueful grin. "I was a gifted child."

"Yeah, with a very diverse vocabulary."

Our conversation pauses as Dorothy pulls up in front of us and rolls down the window, motioning for us to hop in. We get in the backseat and as we pull away from the curb, Quatre turns to face me.

"So, do you want to know what's going on?"

The words hang in the air, heavy with promise, and I take a deep breath.

"Absolutely."


	8. Give Me A Hint

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just borrow them for my slightly demented purposes

Warnings: yaoi, shounen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths…

The Driver

Chapter Eight – Give Me A Hint

o0o0o0o00o

Quatre hands me a wrinkled newspaper, motioning for me to read a certain article.

"Local man dies in boating accident?" I give him a doubtful look. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"His name is Duke Dermail. No one knows if Duke was his first name, a title left over from the Old Order, or merely a way of claiming rank in the Underworld, but he was the last known leader of the L2 Underworld. He was found dead nearly two months ago. As you can see, the newspaper reported it as a fishing accident, but they also didn't know that he was a Leader." Quatre takes the newspaper and tucks it back in his briefcase before turning back to me. "He was dead before he ever hit that water." He pauses, more for dramatic effect than anything then continues. "As Wufei told you before, there is a new branch of the mafia attempting to emerge. We believe that this organization, OZ, is responsible for Dermail's death, though we have no proof."

"Why would Princess Relena's agents get involved in Underworld dealings?"

Quatre goes pale and the car swerves, proving that Dorothy was eavesdropping on our conversation. I wasn't sure my gamble would pay off, but judging by their reactions I was right when I picked the Crown Princess as their secret employer. He tries to backpedal, forcing a confused smile and looking at me.

"What do you mean, Relena's agents?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I lost my brother to these people; I think I have a right to know what's going on. I'm not going to tell anyone Quatre, and besides… I thought you said I was family now."

Quatre sighs and Dorothy is doing her best to pretend she can't hear us talking. After a moment's contemplation, he sighs once more and continues to speak, choosing his words very carefully.

"I am Her Royal Heir's legal advice. There is no official connection between the others and Miss Peacecraft. It would be extremely advantageous to her detractors if she were to ever be connected to such an operation."

"So basically, we never mention her name?"

Quatre nods, looking relieved that I got the hint. "Basically. I am the only one who ever sees her, though as my driver, you will probably meet her." He laughs at the nervous look on my face. "She's human too, Duo. She began our group as a way to monitor the proceedings in Earth's Underworld. Normally we would not interfere with a colony's fights, but for this we had to make an exception. Dermail was, by all accounts, a reasonable man. He dealt with the local authorities and with the Peacecraft's Lord of Arms fairly and, for the most part, in a straightforward manner. Most of the established Mafia Lords are from traditional families and, as Wufei said, they handle their proceedings in a traditional manner. The newcomers like OZ feel as though they have something to prove. The murder rate on this colony has skyrocketed, along with disappearances and reports of extortion, bribery and blackmail. They seem determined to make a stronghold on this colony, though we're unsure why they chose L2."

"They probably thought no one would notice." I snort derisively. "L2 isn't exactly a vacation getaway."

"You may be right, Duo, but we are convinced there's a deeper reason. If we believed that they intended to stay on this colony, we wouldn't have gotten involved. Several sources, however, have told us that OZ plans to take over the five colonies before moving to Earth. Once they have established power in the Underworld, their eventual plans are to overthrow the Peacecrafts and start a more militant reigning party."

"So as long as it's only L2 colonials that are dying you don't care?"

"No, Duo" Quatre sighs heavily. "We really have no business getting involved in the Colonial Underworld. You should know as well as anyone that, despite what the media and the government would like us to believe, the Peacecraft's have very little claim on the Colonies. They accept the family as "rulers" solely because it really does not truly affect them in any way. However, should OZ stake a claim to the colonies, the Peacecraft's would not be able to justify an all out attack on them. They would be free to conquer each colony, and by the time they moved on to Earth they would be too powerful to fend off. It is in everyone's best interest to find out the secrets of this organization and break it down if possible. It really is in the best interests of the colonies as well." He pats my shoulder. "I know it sounds harsh, but it really isn't our place to dictate the Colonies Mafia leaders. We are only intervening because of the magnitude of the problem."

I guess it makes sense. No one on the Colonies claims the Peacecrafts as our rulers, though we tolerate them, so I guess it is fair for them to let us sort out our own problems.

"Do we know who heads OZ?"

"We have begun investigating several people, though we do not know for sure. One of the dignitaries in town for the Peace Conference, Treize Kushrenada, is throwing a ball the night after tomorrow, and we plan to investigate a bit more there."

"Wait, Kushrenada? The Colonel? Even I've heard of him." I shake my head. "I can't believe a military official would get involved in crime."

"From what we've learned, Kushrenada is unhappy with the way that King Peacecraft rules Earth, but he is unwilling to risk his position just yet. I'm guessing he will try to gain influence through OZ, stepping forward only when he knows his position is secure. We would investigate him more thoroughly but we need to know who else is behind this, and we don't want to tip anyone off. Unfortunately, he is extremely prominent politically and we can do nothing to keep him away from the Peace Proceedings."

"Shit, that's right. All of the Earth _and _Colonial officials are in one spot."

"Exactly. Sometime in the next two months would be an opportune time for OZ to capture any important persons they choose to but we can't be certain. None of our intel has given us a clue to how far along they are in this plan; they could be two days away from seizing control of the known universe, or they could have just thought of the name. We don't know, and that bothers us. The best we can do is plan for the worst."

I watch the scenery go flying by, trying to process everything I just learned.

"Where does Solo come into this?"

Quatre is silent for a moment.

"We're not quite sure. All we've found so far is that he got involved with someone who was connected with OZ. We're not even sure he did anything wrong." He pauses, softening his voice. "He may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

That's great. My brother's dead because of a bad coincidence.

"Do you know who did it?"

He shakes his head. "We haven't located a name for the shooter, but we have confirmed that it was an OZ operative. Apart from Dermail, they try to make it obvious that it was a murder. They believe it sends a certain message about their tactics and goals."

I smile, though there's no joy in it. "Well, they'd be right."

"We'll find whoever did this Duo, and taking out OZ will ensure that they don't do this to anyone else."

I know this sounds horrible, but I don't really care about anyone else. Now that the excitement of the day has worn off, I'm left with a gaping hole. Solo was all I really cared about in this world, the only one I had left. Without him I'm alone, left with anger, pain and a burning desire for revenge. Sister Helen would hate to see where we had ended up; Solo dead, and me dead inside.

We're both silent for awhile, then I realize there is something I forgot to ask.

"Where do the others come in?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do they do? You're the legal department, and probably a good amount of financial backing, but that can't be all you guys need to fight bad guys. Heero, Wufei and the other one," what had Quatre said his name was? "Trowa, where do they come in?"

"Heero is in charge of behind the scenes security. He gets us weapons and makes sure that no one dies. Wufei is our only real connection to the police department. As he said, he _is_ a cop, though he's not your normal police officer. He handles all our government and police relations." I snort and Quatre laughs. "I know, but he's very good at acting official. He also helps plan most of the missions, and he's dead useful in a fight. Trowa… Trowa is more a behind the scenes kind of guy. He handles most of the undercover work, along with any sneaking around that needs to be done."

"Is that where he is now?" At his questioning look, I elaborate. "When I first met you, you said Trowa was out of town on business. Is he undercover?"

"In a way. He's trying to find more information about Kushrenada and any connections he may have, but people aren't willing to discuss people with that much power. It takes a lot of time and effort to get anything useful."

That makes sense, just like I'm sure Quatre is still withholding information about my new teammates. I'm sure the whole story won't unfold until well into this ordeal, and that will be with a good amount of snooping on my part. I almost ask who was responsible for the assassin's death, but stop myself. I really don't want to know the bloodier details, particularly if they have nothing to do with who killed Solo. Instead, I motion towards the blonde head in front of us.

"So where'd you find Dorothy?"

"She answered an ad I placed in the paper." For some reason, he no longer sounds that talkative. He turns and looks out the window as if it's the most interesting sight in the world, leaving me to my imagination. What on earth would you write if you wanted a rabid blonde bodyguard/chauffeur? Would they even run that in the paper?

I give a mental shrug as we pull into Quatre's driveway, not all that concerned with it anymore. As we get out of the car, Rashid appears on the front steps to help unload our purchases and i look over all the mislabeled boxes with a sense of anticipation. Quatre hands me the box marked Gundams and heads up the stairs.

"Keep those in your room. Heero should be over after dinner to teach you to shoot. Like I said before, we don't have a whole lot of time."

I nod and follow him through the front doors. Some wonderful smell if wafting in from the direction of the kitchen and it's all I can do to get my purchases into my room before dying of hunger.

Unfortunately, dinner is not nearly as enjoyable as I expected. Quatre is tense all through the meal, and his entire staff is mirroring his mood. Rashid has taken a place by the main door and is looking around, one hand on the slight bulge under his jacket, which I'm fairly sure is a gun. Hilde, my new-found friend (sort of), is snapping at the younger maid, who looks like she might cry and Quatre is doing nothing to regulate them. It is with a silent sigh of relief that I stand and follow Quatre out of the room.

I stop suddenly as I spot Heero standing in the hall, inspecting a large suit of armor. He looks up, meeting my eyes briefly before turning to Quatre.

"Is the range ready?"

Quatre nods, motioning distractedly toward the rear of the house. "Rashid should have set it up earlier."

"Hn." He looks back a me. "Well? Go get your guns…"

His voice snaps me out of my daze and I hurry up the stairs. Their voices sound low behind me as I rush to my room and grab the Gundam box. The two quiet as I descend the stairs, still unable to hear what they were discussing. Quatre walks off down the hall without a word, and Heero is equally silent as he leads me toward the rear of the house.

"So, Quatre has his own shooting range?"

"Obviously." He doesn't even look back at me. "It draws less attention to have everything in-house."

I figured that… So much for trying to make small talk.

"You need to learn how to shoot with one before I show you how to use both."

I nod seriously, trying to pay attention to every detail. He demonstrates how to load the clip and slide it into the gun before doing so with a decisive click. After showing me how to turn off the safety and giving me a brief lesson on aiming, he puts on his ear protection and I follow suit.

As I stand back, aiming for the silhouette at the end of the lane, I look back at Heero for his approval on my stance. He is watching me closely, the predatory gleam back in his eye, and I can barely resist grinning. He motions for me to shoot then stands back, giving me plenty of room as I focus once more on the dark figure.

Solo…

And I pull the trigger, getting a small shoot of adrenaline at the resounding bang. I am quivering by the time I squeeze the trigger and nothing happens. Realizing I'm at the end of the clip, I lower the gun and slide the safety back on, setting it down in front of me and turning back to Heero. He takes his earmuffs off, watching me intently, those blue eyes not even blinking. I look back, never one to back down from a staring match. After what feels like an eternity, but could only have been a couple seconds, the smallest smile graces his lips.

"You did… good."

I grin stupidly, ridiculously pleased at the praise and step back, letting him grab the gun and reload it. I watch him, still trembling with adrenaline and when he offers it to me I shake my head.

"Can I see you do it?"

He thinks it over and, apparently finding nothing wrong with the idea, puts his earmuffs back and steps forward.

He is all business as he brings the gun up, aiming down the lane and pulling the trigger rapidly. When he's done, the paper person's head is riddled with bullet holes, with one single shot straight through the heart. I raise my eyebrows and whistle, though I know he can't hear me.

A gun is definitely a good look for him.

By the time we're done, my arm is sore from the kickback and we've gone through three boxes of ammo. I got no other praise, though I can tell he's a little impressed. Even though he says nothing as we walk back to the front of the house, he seems like he's in a slightly better mood. We have one final lesson on how to clean and store my new weapons and then Heero departs, leaving me to find Quatre.

I don't, but I do find Rashid, who tells me that Master Quatre is locked in his study and will be unavailable for the rest of the night. I shrug and head to my room, looking forward to a nice warm shower and bed.

Thirty minutes later, I drop onto my bed with a relieved groan. Today took a lot out of me; between going shopping, my talk with Quatre, learning to shoot and my little banter with Heero. The excitement of the day did wonders to distract me from everything that has happened but, like always, once I'm alone with my thoughts the sadness returns. I would trade every exciting experience I've had these past few days just to have Solo walk through the door and tug my braid in greeting.

I heave a sigh and roll over, trying to get comfortable in the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in. There's still a sense of… disbelief. Shock, I suppose. I wonder what it'll take for me to finally accept he's gone, not just vacationing off-colony like the newspaper said.

With a final sigh, I decide that nothing short of sheer exhaustion is going to get me to sleep so I get out of bed and pull on a pair of pants. Closing the door silently behind me, I decide to look around a bit, familiarize myself with what is now my home.

The darkness welcomes me as I walk quietly down hallway after hallway, left only with my thoughts.


	9. Everything Used to Make Sense

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I never will. I would hope everyone knew that by now.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness, if I think of anything else, I will add it. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths…

The Driver

Chapter Nine – Everything Used to Make Sense

o0o0o0o00o

I yawn, barely managing to stifle the noise. I'm afraid that Rashid or Quatre will hear and, while I know I won't get in trouble, I really don't want to be caught walking around like some cracked-out zombie. The darkness is soothing, the complete lack of sound a welcome relief from the hectic day I had. It may even be enough to lull me to sleep.

I find a large painting that I recognize from earlier on in my journeys and turn left, fairly sure that my room is in the general direction I'm now headed.

Yes… the painting, then here's the sword display, meaning that around this corner should be--

From inside one of the rooms there's a soft shuffling noise. I pause, almost afraid to breath, and listen for any more sounds. A moment later, there's the faintest sound of a window being closed and I move forward slowly. The floor creaks, though it sounds like it's coming from inside the room and I put one hand on the freezing doorknob, and hesitate, wondering if should get Rashid. I don't know what's behind the door though, and one of two things will happen.

I'll get Rashid and it'll end up being a maid or someone, or I'll leave and whoever's in there will be gone by the time we get back. Either way, I look like a moron in front of Quatre's bodyguard. So I choose option 3.

I turn the handle and throw open the door.

A shadow freezes, halfway reaching for the door handle, then launches itself toward me. I duck, lunging forward and pushing my opponent off balance. He takes several awkward steps backward, giving me time to dart forward and reach a hand out to grab his throat. He counters, pushing my arm to the side and swinging the other in toward my face. Blocking, I feign to the right before lunging left and sweeping a foot out. He dodges my foot but the punch that followed connects solidly with his stomach. I hear a loud, 'Oof' before his head encounters mine. Staggering back, I swear loudly, stars flying through my vision. I hear him move, a whisper of shoes on carpet, and I freeze.

There!

I dodge his kick and we trade several quick punches. My vision is slowly returning, this time better adjusted to the dark and I see a small shadow to my left. Moving quickly, I manage to grab his throat in one hand but it brings me closer to him and he grabs mine. Ignoring my sudden lack of oxygen, I squeeze harder, hoping that he passes out before I do. My vision is once again going hazy, though I manage to maintain my grip on his jugular, and I can feel him trembling and weakening. Just as I'm sure we'll both pass out, the light turns on and I get my first look at my opponent.

He's tall, several inches taller than I am, and fairly thin, though he doesn't fight like it. Bright green eyes look out from under a shock of dark brown hair, and if he wasn't turning blue he'd probably have lightly tanned skin. It feels like I've met him before, though I'm certain I haven't, and considering I am rapidly losing air this is the last thing I'm worried about.

"You must be losing your touch, Trowa."

Neither one of us loosens our grip on the other, though we both try to turn and look in the direction of Quatre's voice. He's standing in the doorway looking sleepy, his glasses crooked on his nose and a very large shotgun in one hand. He's looking at me and my opponent with an amused smile on his face and I am going to assume that he knows the guy. I feel my captive's throat vibrate as he squeaks out what sounds like a muffled, "I?" and I look back at him, suddenly remembering my lack of air.

Well, if Quatre knows him, I should probably let him go.

I release his throat and he sags, instantly releasing mine. We both take a moment to catch our breath, and Quatre merely smiles as we both stand there wheezing. The tall guy clears his throat loudly and stands straighter.

"Why am I losing my touch?"

"My new _driver_ heard you sneaking in. When I met you, you could have walked through a minefield and no one would have heard you." Quatre smiles and looks at me. "I didn't know you could fight, Duo."

I shrug, still breathing hard. "You learn a few things growing up on L2."

We're interrupted as Rashid comes barreling through the door, machete first. He stops in the doorway, taking in the three of us; my heavy breathing, Trowa's pale skin and Quatre's pajamas, before lowering the blade and eyeing Trowa distastefully.

"Can't you use the front door?"

In my whole day at this house, I have never heard Rashid address someone with such… animosity. Trowa gives him what is supposed to be a winning smile, though the burly bodyguard seems unimpressed.

"I figure it's more romantic if I scale the house and crawl through a window."

Quatre gets this starstruck look on his face and I realize Trowa is probably more than a business associate. Quatre's bodyguard makes this 'humph' noise that my teacher used to and continues to glare at him, though they stop arguing.

Quatre manages to tear his eyes off of Trowa long enough to whisper, "Rashid's been trying for years to catch Trowa sneaking in. He's just pissed that you did it your second night here."

I shrug. "I just happened to be walking by. Otherwise I would never have known."

Rashid makes that noise again, his disapproval evident in his body language as he stomps away. Quatre looks like he's trying not to laugh and Trowa looks like a chastised teenager, despite the fact that he must be around 25.

I watch him leave, a small smile hidden on my face as I turn to face Quatre and Trowa.

"Well, I'm beat. Now that I know someone isn't sneaking in to murder us in our beds, I'm going to sleep."

I leave Quatre and Trowa looking at each other adoringly, heading back to my room and collapsing onto the bed. That final burst of excitement has worn me out.

I wake the next morning, rested and feeling somewhat human once more. I slide out of bed, stepping over the rumpled newspaper from yesterday to grab a piece of toast off of the waiting tray. I could definitely get used to this… Taking a bite of toast I stare blankly at the floor, yawning and trying to get my brain to start functioning. Then, almost in a daze, I drop my toast, grab the newspaper and hurry out of my room.

I storm down the hall, bypassing a curious looking Rashid and a startled maid, heading straight for where Quatre's study is supposed to be. I ignore Rashid calling after me, telling me that Quatre is busy and won't be available til later, instead throwing open the door. Quatre is sitting on Trowa's lap and the two spring apart as I make my way to the desk. I ignore the embarrassed look on Quatre's face, choosing instead to slam the newspaper down in front of him and point at it angrily.

"What the fuck is that?"

He looks from the paper to me, his face confused.

"What the fuck is what?"

"That!" I take a deep breath, trying to make it possible for me to express my anger somewhat articulately. As I look from Quatre to Trowa, it's like a veil is being lifted from my eyes. I see how stupid I've been the past couple of days, completely blinded by my grief and my desire for revenge.

"You said Solo got involved with the wrong people but it was my death they reported in the newspaper! They meant to kill me, didn't they?"

Quatre's silence is all the answer I need.

"And you still took me in, told me you'd help me get revenge for his death, told me all those lies." I'm shaking my head, almost uncontrollably, unwilling to believe it. "All for what? So you'd have someone to drive you around? You couldn't have made do with Dorothy?"

"Dorothy was Duke Dermail's granddaughter. She's recognizable among the Underworld Leaders."

Great. Another little piece of information no one saw fit to tell me.

"So all that crap in the newspaper was so Oz or whoever would think I was dead? The fucking three pages about me being an orphan of the church and all that shit! You dragged my brother, and my past, through that so you could have a fucking chauffeur!"

"Fine!" Quatre's shout startles me into silence, though he lowers his voice considerably as he continues. "We knew they were going to kill you. I don't know how, but somehow Oz got hold of your name and they wanted you dead. You have to understand Duo, we didn't know your brother was going to be killed. We thought as long as we kept you out of the house that day that you'd realize someone was after you and come to me of your own accord. I didn't know Solo was going to be there, or that Oz had so little information about you that they would kill the wrong person. It wasn't so you would drive for me, it was so you wouldn't die!"

I stare at him, my mind processing the last bit of information he let slip.

"Kept me out of the house…" I am such an idiot. "Who is she?" At his confused look, I shout, "The woman. The fucking lady who gave me your glasses. That _is_ how you were planning on keeping me occupied that day, was it not? Who. Is. She?"

Trowa looks unhappy, but admits, "My sister, Catherine."

I thought Trowa reminded me of someone, though I never would have made that connection.

"So what? You guys just play around with people's families and lives for your own benefit?"

"I didn't kill your brother Duo. Had I known Oz was going to kill him I would have intervened but I didn't. Had we told you it was going to happen, it would only have put you in more danger. We did what we thought was best." He's looking at me with a pained expression, and I can barely meet his eyes. "I'm sorry. The article was so they wouldn't come after you again, and so everyone thought Solo had merely left L2."

I'm not even listening. I was right; it was my fault that Solo got killed. My stupidity, my willingness to jump into another risky endeavor, that's what killed him. I might as well have pulled the trigger the moment I agreed to work for them.

"Duo?"

I snap back into reality to see Quatre and Trowa regarding me with worried looks. Disregarding whatever question Quatre was about to ask me, I turn and leave the room without another word. I once again brush past Rashid and this time I truly terrify the maid, though I don't care.

Up to my room… under my bed… the box… I pull out the handguns with a grim smile and head back out the door. Rashid apparently followed me upstairs, and he gives me a wary look as he sees what I'm carrying.

"Master Duo." I don't even pause at his words, continuing down the hall as if he never spoke.

Quatre doesn't look horribly surprised when I enter his study once more, this time brandishing two very large guns.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

He smiles sadly. "Because as much as Rashid likes you, he would shoot you before you even got the safety off."

I shrug. "Maybe that would be better than living this fucking mockery of a life."

"We can still get the ones who killed him, Duo. I may have known about it but I tried to help… to save _you_. There is still someone out there who is responsible for your brother's death. Who thought he was killing you. I wasn't lying when I told you I could help you find him." His voice is calm, almost like he's trying to soothe a wild animal…

Or a child throwing a tantrum.

I sneer, trading pain for anger as I look at Quatre from under my bangs. "And I should believe you because…"

"Because I'm all you have." Once again, Quatre's voice holds the certainty of victory. Like the first time I met him in my cab, he knows he has me backed into a corner. "You're dead, Duo. I pulled strings to protect you, but for all purposes _you are dead_. Go down to the Hall of Records; you have a death certificate and everything. It's hard to get help when everyone thinks you burned to death."

I take a deep breath, willing myself not to test how quick Rashid truly is. Never mind that Trowa's standing right beside him and would probably act as well, should I decide to shot his boyfriend.

"Duo, I didn't mean to manipulate you. I honestly thought I was doing what was best." He sounds apologetic, his voice soft and sad. "I had no idea Oz would kill Solo."

I lower the gun, turning and walking back out of the office without a word. Instead, I head toward the shooting range, determined to shoot _something._

Once again, the act of shooting something, even a paper silhouette, leaves me emotionally drained. I stare at the paper body, now riddled with bullet holes, then look down at my hands, still grasping the guns tightly.

Who am I?

Two days I didn't even know how to fire a gun; now I'm imagining Quatre's face on a paper body and unloading clip after clip into it. Two days ago I had a brother, and an apartment, and a job, no matter how boring I thought it all was. Two days ago I still felt alive.

"Feeling better?"

The words startle me out of my reverie and I spin, raising my gun at the figure in the doorway. Heero doesn't even flinch, remaining motionless as I lower the gun and set it on the ledge.

"No."


	10. Emotional Seesaw

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing would have had a tad more hentai if I owned them. Therefore, I think we know I don't.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths… probably quite a few car chases. After reading my reviews, I realize this part is probably quite angsty, though I never seem to think so while I'm writing it. It just… is.

WOOHOO Does a happy dance around the computer I hit a hundred reviews… I love you guys so much… But enough celebration (read shameless gloating) and on to the story.

The Driver

Chapter Ten – Emotional See-saw

o0o0o0o0o0o

"So I'm assuming you know why I'm upset." I quirk an eyebrow at him as I glance sideways.

Heero nods slowly. "I may have overheard your discussion with Quatre."

I smile grimly. "Yeah…" I suppose I was a bit vocal about it. "I think L5 heard my discussion with Quatre."

A slight crinkling around his eyes is the only sign that he heard my weak attempt at humor. He sits in one of the chairs on the far end of the room and I follow, dropping into it gracelessly. We're silent for several moments, then he turns to me.

"You know Quatre didn't mean for Solo to die."

"I know." I rub my forehead, trying to straighten out my thoughts. "It's just… I feel like none of this should have happened. I never should have gotten involved with any of you. Then he wouldn't be dead."

"I'm sorry."

Later I find out how rare it is for Heero to apologize for _anything_; apparently supernovas happen more often than Heero's apologies. Now, I simply shrug.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said yes. I never should have gotten involved." The more I think it, the more it seems true. It is all my fault. My anger at Quatre is mostly so I don't have to be angry with myself. He really did try to save me, even if it was in a backhanded, manipulative way. "All I can do now is get whoever did this."

"You know we'll help." He pauses, then adds, "I'll help."

I look up, finally meeting his eyes and giving him a searching stare. He seems to mean what he says, though I no longer fully trust of any of them. I should have worried about how quickly I trusted Quatre. Growing up on L2 should have taught me better, but I wanted so badly to believe the best of him and the others.

"Thank you."

He nods, quiet once more, and we sit there for several minutes longer before he speaks again.

"You want to go pick out a car?"

No. I don't want to do anything that will make me relinquish this gloom I've been working on. I am an island in a sea of chaos. I really don't want to do anything, except possibly crawl in bed and die. Since I doubt that is an option, especially if I want revenge at some point in this lifetime, I nod and follow him out a back door and through the grounds. We eventually stop in front of what I suppose is where the hired help lives, though on any other property it would be considered a small mansion. Heero knocks on the door and it's opened by the old man from the other night, Howard. I take in his bright Hawaiian shirt and shorts, despite the fact that the weatherman has made it overcast, though Heero doesn't even seem to notice.

"Hey guys." Howard gives us a bright smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We would like to pick out Duo's car."

"Certainly." He puts on a pair of flip-flops and leads us around back, into a small courtyard behind his house. "I have a small selection back here, though we can always have something imported if nothing catches your eye."

After typing in a keycode the large gate in front of us swings open to reveal what can only be described as a small dealership. Cars, trucks and SUV's are lined up against each wall, all of them black and all of them in pristine condition. I walk down the line gazing from car to car, my earlier depression fading in the face of such beauty.

I have always had a thing for cars, for as long as I can remember. Something about the lines, the speed, the way they each seem to have their own unique personalities. Growing up colony-side, having a car is a rare thing and the first time I rode in one I was hooked. I'm sure Father Maxwell's old friend never imagined the trouble they would get me into; I doubt he would have taught me to drive behind the Father's back, especially if he could see me now.

"Are all of these Quatre's?"

Howard shakes his head, frizzy gray hair flying around wildly. "Not all of them. Some are his, others he brought in so you could have more options and the rest are his family's, though they never drive them."

"Why not?"

"Quatre's the only one willing to stay on L2. His father and sisters avoid it like the plague."

I run a hesitant finger over the hood of a two-seater, only half paying attention to Howard. "I didn't know Quatre had sisters…"

"Twenty nine of them."

"That's nice..."

Wait, what?

"Did you say twenty nine?"

Howard nods. "Master Quatre has twenty nine older sisters, and we on L2 are glad that none of them ever come to visit."

"I can imagine."

I pause by a sleek black sedan, made all the more beautiful by the subtlety of its lines and give it another inspection. Heero watches as I pop the hood and look slowly over the engine. After a moment, I close the hood gently and walk to the driver's side, quirking a questioning eyebrow at Howard.

"Go ahead. Master Quatre said you were to have full reign of the cars."

I open the door and slide in, gripping the steering wheel and looking around the inside. Howard leans up against the open door, watching as I inspect the vehicle.

"Whose is this?"

"That is Quatre's fathers, though I don't think he's ever sat in the driver's seat."

"Are you sure they won't mind if I choose the dad's car?"

"I doubt Winner senior will ever find out, let alone spare the time to care." Howard pats me on the back. "Good choice kid, she's all yours."

As I get out of the car, I give the old man a bratty grin. "Well that was certainly easier than having to steal one."

"So it's true? You were a car thief?" The way he says it implies that none of Quatre's staff is supposed to bring that up.

"I prefer the term liberator. That car was too nice to be driven by that old man."

Howard snorts. "I take it the justice system didn't agree with you?"

"No but then we've never really seen eye to eye."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Heero roll his eyes, though Howard is laughing as he throws me a set of keys.

"Why don't you take her for a test drive?"

I look down at the sleek car and feel a smile spread across my face. "You don't have to tell me twice."

I get back into the driver's seat and turn the key, feeling a chill as the engine roars to life then quiets considerably. Slamming the door shut, I roll down the window and look at Heero.

"You want to come?"

He looks at me for a moment then nods curtly before walking around to the other side and getting in. Once again, he pointedly refuses to put on a seatbelt, even as I throw the car into gear and spin it around, shooting out of the small courtyard and flying toward the winding drive. As we slide out onto the main street, I hit the power button on the radio and music begins blasting out of the speakers.

Me and this car will get along great, I can already tell.

I change lanes before maneuvering through several turns, trying to get a feel for how the car handles, and I am not disappointed. We fly through the mini obstacle course I've picked out through the city and I can honestly say I have no complaints about my choice.

Heero is silent through most of the ride, watching the scenery and letting me drive in peace. We're almost back to the house before he turns down the volume on the stereo.

"Quatre also said to let you do whatever modifications you'd like to whatever car you picked."

I nod, thinking it over in my head.

"Well, there's a not a whole lot. It's hard to improve on perfection. I'd like to tint the windows and get some racing slicks, but other than that it's good."

"Howard can help you with the tires, and I suppose we can go deal with the windows right now." I nod in agreement and he adds, "Turn left up here."

I obey wordlessly since he seems to know where we're going, and he eventually directs me to a small grey shop on a backstreet near the Heights. A young man comes out of the garage, waving as he sees Heero. Heero nods in hello and gets out of the car, pausing under the sign proclaiming 'Sweepers Garage'. I inspect the shop before turning to the young man and shaking his hand.

"Duo, this is Alex. He owns part of Sweepers."

Alex smiles in hello, then motions to the car. "What can we do for you?"

"I'd like the windows tinted." I flash him a bright, but completely fake, smile. "Make it look a bit classier, you know?"

He nods seriously, going over the car before uttering a low whistle.

"How'd you manage to get your hands on a beauty like this?"

"Well, the deal involved all my free time, my remaining family and part of my soul."

He laughs, though I'm not entirely joking, and continues his inspection of the car. "Well, it shouldn't take us too long. We're having a bit of a slow stretch so I can fit you in…" he inspects his watch critically, "now."

I nod and hand over the keys, not really wanting to part with them this soon after acquiring them. Alex notices my hesitation and gives me a reassuring smile.

"We'll be good to her, I promise. Feel free to hang around the shop, or if you want there's a killer pirogue place the next block over."

My stomach chooses that moment to remind me I never finished my toast this morning and I redden as both Heero and Alex stare at me. Thus, even though I have no clue what in the hell a pirogue is, we are walking down the street searching for the small building the mechanic described to us.

We share a nice lunch and, though I'm still not entirely sure what a pirogue _is_, I am satisfied as we walk back to Sweepers. My car is sitting out front, the newly done windows shining in the artificial light and I have to smile a little.

Hard as it is to believe my car may be sexier than Heero, though I would never tell _him_ that. I ponder the issue as Heero pays Alex, finally coming to the conclusion that Heero is a close second, but only because I haven't seen him without a shirt on; until that time, my new car wins.

I say goodbye to Alex and we make it back to Quatre's in record time thanks to my superb driving. As we stop in the main courtyard, I see Quatre standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the front door and watching me and Heero. I look up at him, unsure what I should be thinking. It kills me to say this, but there's really no point in me being mad at him. Sure he manipulated my life around in ways that were kind of fucked up, but he kind of did it for a kind of good reason, sort of.

As you can tell, I'm used to making excuses for people who fuck up my life.

As we get out of the car, he gives me a tentative smile, which I return just as tentatively. If he's going to help me get the person who killed Solo, I suppose I can at least be somewhat decent to him. Besides, without him I have no one. It's a depressing thought but if growing up on L2 has taught me anything, it's this; you can't change what's already happened. All you can do is deal with it.

And I'm used to getting dealt shit.

Unfortunately, all I can do about it right now is walk into the house and up to my room, flopping on my bed like I haven't slept in a week. Leave it to Heero to say two sentences that mean more than paragraphs and pages.

_"You know we'll help… I'll help."_

What the fuck was that supposed to mean. I'll help you, I'll help Quatre, I'll help just because I like shooting people?

"Arughhh!"

My pillow once again bears the brunt of my frustration silently, like the stuffed bag of feathers that it is, and I quiet once more. After a good hour, I haul my ass out of bed and head downstairs, not really sure what I'm looking for but determined to find it anyway. For once, I don't run into anyone on my way through the house and I'm left free reign. Quatre's study seems like the best place to find him, especially since I've seen what he does in there.

I walk quickly through the darkening hallways and pause outside the door. I'm about to knock when I hear voices coming from the other side of the door. I lower my hand and move in closer, trying to make out the words.

"He chose the same gun you use?" There was a hint of surprise in Quatre's voice, though I'd have to see his face to know for sure. "I thought you said they were awkward for anyone who wasn't professionally trained?"

"Hn." That would be Heero. "I had him try a couple but those were the ones _he _chose, and those were the ones he wanted."

"Maybe he's a natural." Trowa's voice is deeper than the others yet no less distinct.

"Maybe…" but Heero doesn't sound convinced.

"It could be worse. He seems to have good potential; he just needs some fine tuning."

"Why's that?" Quatre, again. "I was surprised that he knew hand to hand fighting, but he's just a kid off the street."

"Don't give me that, Quatre. You are the last person I would expect to underestimate someone. Haven't you noticed? He doesn't make a sound when he walks." That had to be Trowa. "I don't know if he does it naturally or on purpose but he doesn't seem to have to make an effort. He's a loud kid, but I didn't hear a thing til he threw the door open."

Heero grunts again and it's quiet for a moment.

"I still need to tell him about the ball." That would be Quatre

"Is he going to be ready?"

"He'll have to be. I need to be in public view at all times, and he's the only other person who would have a legitimate reason to be there."

"I know…" Heero pauses and I lean in closer, holding my breath. "Kushrenada's house can be intimidating though."

Someone snorts then I hear Trowa's soft voice. "I think you've gone soft Yuy." There's a pause, during which I'm sure Heero is glaring at Trowa, then the green eyed man continues. "_So_ worried about the new driver. It's touching really…"

"Leave him alone Trowa."

"Thank you, Quatre…" Heero's voice has a dangerous tone to it.

"It's nice that Heero's finally feeling something other than blood lust."

Trowa mutters something indiscernible and then there's a growl from inside the room. I quickly sneak away before Heero tries for a dramatic exit and throws a door into me, retreating back to my room with even more to think about.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N:: For the anonymous reviewer JC (my 100th reviewer) if you so choose, you can give me something you want in the story and I will try and work it in. Even if it's just a garden gnome in Kushrenada's rose garden or something stupid like that. No promises, but I will try.

I have no idea how long it takes to tint windows, and didn't really care enough to find out, so let's just pretend that in the future they have some super speedy way of doing it and can complete it in the time it takes Duo to wolf down a few pirogues (pronounced per-oh-gee) which are little balls of dough filled with cheese, potatoes and the like. Awesome, if you can find good ones. If I wasn't writing this at 2 in the morning, I would run out and buy some right now… I'm just full of useless information tonight, aren't I? Don't know how long it takes to tint windows (which is somewhat relevant to the story) but I can tell you what a pirogue is (which I could have just as easily changed it to a hamburger and been done with it…) Ah the joys of writing on little sleep.

And thanks to Kaeru Shisho for making private messages work and loaning me the island comment.


	11. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing would have had a tad more hentai if I owned them. Therefore, I think we know I don't.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths… probably quite a few car chases.

The Driver

Chapter Eleven – Discoveries

o0o0o0o0o0o

I am wearing a suit.

I am wearing a suit, and I am _not_ happy about it. Quatre told me that all chauffeurs to the rich and elite wear suits and I know he is right, which is _why_ I am wearing a suit.

That does not make this stupid thing any less uncomfortable though.

I even got one of those black driver's caps, into which we tucked most of my hair. I now appear to have a shoulder length ponytail and it also helps hide my eyes, though Quatre says he'll get me contacts for the future. Yeah, they ran Solo's picture next to my obituary but I still stick out like a basketball player in Munchkinland.

Tonight is when I realized I really do not know Quatre at all. Seeing him in a tuxedo, schmoozing with all the bigwigs, and seeing him perfectly at ease, it gives me a whole new view of him. Thankfully, I am back in the servant's quarters with the other drivers, maids, attendants and what not. Don't get me wrong, their servant's quarters are nicer than the church I grew up in and, as I said earlier, I would rather be here than out there with all the politicians, military officials, and royalty. This party is a who's who of political pocket liners, and that is who Quatre is comfortable around.

Groaning internally, I loosen my tie as I make my way over to the refreshment table under the pretext of grabbing a sandwich. I glance around, finally locating the brown haired maid who came downstairs with the man Quatre had pointed out. I grab my food and head in her direction, taking a seat near her and relaxing.

"Pretty sight, isn't it?"

She looks over at me and smiles, sticking her chest out a bit before saying, "My employer always lets me watch, even though he doesn't need me. He knows I love them."

"He sounds like a nice guy." I scoot my chair closer and smile. "Which one is he?"

She peers through the glass, which allows us to watch our employers in case they need us but looks like an ornate painting from the ballroom side, and points out the man that I already knew she would.

"Master Kushrenada is wonderful!" I listen to her gush about 'Master' Kushrenada's many virtues for a couple minutes before she pauses and looks at me.

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm Mr. Winner's new driver. This is my first ball." I whistle softly and give the room an appreciate look around. "I've never been in a house this fine."

She nods enthusiastically. "Even our rooms are nice. We have a view of the orchards and all. Oh, but you should see Master Treize's rooms. He has a balcony overlooking the Heights and a second over the rose garden. You've never seen such a view!"

"Yeah, Winner's not too bad, though none of his employees are quite as pretty." I give her a decidedly flirtatious look and she giggles and blushes as I continue. "It's good that you have such a nice employer. So many these days are cruel, especially on the colonies.

"Oh, I know! All Master Treize asks is that we do our jobs and respect the few rules of the estate and things are wonderful."

"Oh, I hear you. Master Winner is an absolute terror if one of us goes near his study." I lower my voice conspiratorially and she leans in closer. "I think he's busy 'entertaining', if you know what I mean."

She nods seriously, looking secretly delighted with the gossip. "The only place we aren't allowed is the rear rose garden. Cook says it's because he and his dead wife used to live in the house back there. Now no one's allowed near it."

Interesting… Employees are allowed everywhere but the back gardens… I make idle chit chat with her for a couple more minutes before excusing myself, implying that I need to use the little boys' room. Instead, I duck down a hallway, pulling my jacket on over the white of my shirt and slipping upstairs.

A view of the gardens, and the Heights… That would be the southeast corner, probably third floor or higher. I head in that direction, inspecting every door in that area on the third floor before making my way to the fourth.

As I creep up the stairs, there's a rustling sound behind me and I freeze. A quick look over my shoulder shows no one, so I continue up the stairs a bit faster. As I reach the fourth floor it sounds again, causing my heart to jump to my throat and my stomach to twist. As I'm mentally rehearsing my alibi (driver for one of the ball attendees, kinda slow, made a wrong turn out of the bathroom and somehow ended up here, I know it's old but I play dumb _very_ well…) a small white spot comes out of the shadows and meows.

That's right… I'm paranoid about a kitten. The little things runs between my legs and meows again as I glare fiercely at it.

"Shoo, kitty!" It ignores me, naturally, and begins to weave in between my legs, purring. "If I get caught because of you…" I decide to ignore the thing, continuing down the hall in search of Kushrenada's rooms but the little shit follows me, running under my feet every chance he gets and tripping me.

This is why I'm a dog person.

I nudge the cat away once more and he listens this time, darting off down a corridor, leaving me alone in front of a large wooden door. It's different from any other I've passed, ornately carved with roses, and I decide to inspect it closer. After slipping on a pair of gloves, I take out a few pieces from my lock pick kit and set to work on the handle. I know nothing truly incriminating will be kept in his bedroom, but it never hurts to look.

Less than a minute later, I'm slipping into the dark room and waiting for my eyes to adjust. Kushrenada's room is huge, occupied by a large wooden bed, also carved with roses, a large dresser and a low table, upon which is a vase filled with roses. On one wall is painting of a woman with red roses woven through her brown hair and on another wall is an actual live rose trellis. The roses leave a heavy scent in the air and I resist the urge to sneeze as I look around.

I know roses are pretty and all but this is a bit over the top, especially for a "manly" military Colonel.

As I look around the room, a small streak of white lands on the bed, the cat back from wherever it was he ran off to. He rolls onto his back and stretches, clearly urging me to scratch his tummy. I ignore him, instead walking through a small door partially concealed by the rose trellis into what appears to be a study. The desk is bare and upon closer inspection I see that all of the drawers have traps on them, a way for their owner to tell if they've been tampered with. The cat trots in after me, meowing plaintively and batting at my ankle. Ignoring him once more, I inspect the cabinets. Those are booby trapped as well, as are the filing cabinets. Somebody doesn't want their stuff being looked at, and unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it right now.

Disappointed with the lack of information, I follow the brat into the final room; what appears to be a small sitting room, complete with tea service and fireplace. It is here that I finally find something. The white thing walks over to the fireplace and sniffs it delicately before sneezing from the ashes. I walk over to grab him before he makes a mess and that is when I notice that Kushrenada recently burned a letter. Most of it is ash, as I'm sure he intended it to be, but there are a few surviving scraps which I pick out carefully.

"Good kitty."

I finally succumb to his cuteness, picking him up and scratching behind his ears as I walk to one of the outer windows to inspect the papers. They bear a few nonsensical words and a torn corner bearing a signature and a small symbol.

_Lady Une_.

I've never heard of her, but maybe Quatre has. I put the papers carefully into a small plastic box and tuck it back into my coat pocket before reassessing the room. Once I'm sure everything is in its place, I throw the cat out into the hallway and lock the door behind me, slipping back down to the employee waiting area, thankful that the ball demanded every one of his employees. Sneaking around is so much easier if no one's there to catch you. I hide my gloves and lock pick kit then walk calmly back into the waiting area, purposefully avoiding Kushrenada's maid so she doesn't realize how long I've been gone. Instead, I grab a chair and lean back to watch the festivities happening in the ballroom.

Quatre's dancing with Princess Relena, both smiling and looking as though they're having the time of their life. Kushrenada is talking to several older military officials, apparently telling stories since they keep talking then bursting into raucous laughter. Somewhat near Kushrenada I spot Wufei, standing talking to a tall blonde man that I recognize as Chief Inspector Merquise. Wufei must be more important than I thought if he's at an event like this, though he looks extremely uncomfortable. I watch everyone mingle for a few moments more, growing more and more bored as time passes.

I'm shaken awake by a hassled looking footman, who informs me that the final waltz has just begun. I take this as my cue to go get the car, pulling it around the circular drive just as Quatre is walking out the front doors. I d my little bit, opening the door for him and he smiles gratefully and gets in. As we pull away from the estate he relaxes visibly, leaning back in the seat and groaning loudly.

"So, did we learn anything?"

"Treize Kushrenada is obsessed with roses."

"What?"

"Roses… he likes roses." I look at him in the rear view mirror. "To the point where no one is allowed in the back rose garden."

Quatre looks interested. "Says who?"

"His trusted maid." Flipping on my blinker, I punch the gas to merge onto the freeway. "When I looked through his rooms, the same thing; roses everywhere. All of his cabinets and desk drawers were locked and booby trapped but I did get a name." Quatre's eyebrows rise questioningly. "You ever heard of anyone named Lady Une."

His brow furrows in thought. "The name sounds familiar, but I'll have to ask the others. Where did you see it?"

"There was a burnt letter in the fireplace. One of the scraps had her signature on it. If it was love letter, I doubt he would have ripped it up and torched it." I hand him the box and he inspects the papers closely.

"You know what? You're probably right." He thinks it over for another minute. "What else did his maid say?"

"That Kushrenada is a wonderful employer in every way." I roll my eyes at him in the mirror. "I think she's in love with him."

"Hmm…" Quatre nods distractedly. "Lady Une… Where have I heard that before?" He flips open a cell phone and, despite the fact that it is two o'clock in the morning, dials a number and holds it to his ear.

"Dorothy… Yes, it's me. What do you mean you were sleeping? Do you know what time it is...? Oh, is it? Sorry. Well, before you go back to sleep, tomorrow I need you to find out who Lady Une is… Yes I woke you up for that… She is? Are you sure?" He looks confused. "Alright, Dorothy. Have a good night. No, I won't call you again." He chuckles. "It's not like you don't already. Good bye." He closes the phone and stares at it for a moment.

"Well, what'd she say?"

"She said, and I quote, 'It is the fucking ass crack of night and you're calling me to ask about a singer?' Then she threatened to hang up."

"A singer?"

"Yes. Apparently Lady Une is one of the headliners at a club in the Wine District."

_God_, getting information out of him is like pulling teeth. "Which one?"

"Sub Rosa."

"The place we had lunch?"

"Yeah." He frowns, his face thoughtful.

I rack my brain, trying to remember where I've heard that phrase before. "Wait, doesn't sub rosa mean 'under the roses' in Latin?"

He nods. "Which also means 'to do things secretly'."

"Maybe it's a coincidence."

He shrugs. "Maybe."

But I don't think either of us believes it.

o0o0o0o0o

I was going to update FoF first, but it's giving me problems and this was ready so… (shrugs) here you go.


	12. Discussions

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing would have had a tad more hentai if I owned them. Therefore, I think we know I don't.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths… probably quite a few car chases.

The Driver

Chapter Twelve – Discussions

o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe you told her I was an absolute terror!" Quatre huffs and crosses his arms. "And you told her I was 'entertaining'? I sound like a perverted asshole."

"I only said that so she'd tell me what she wasn't allowed to do. And it worked. Besides…" I look pointedly across the table to where Trowa is sitting. "It's not like I was lying. I just exaggerated for dramatic effect."

"Hmph…"

It's the evening after the ball and we're sitting around Quatre's dining room table, the first meeting where all five of us have been present at once. We're supposed to be discussing the newest developments, including my little excursion last night, though with all the bickering and glaring going on I'm surprised anything is getting done.

"Regardless of what Duo told the maid, he got some information…" Thank you, Wufei. "…even if he did have to sneak around to get it."

"Hey! At least I wasn't standing around flirting with the police Chief."

And then a miraculous thing happens; instead of threatening my life and limbs, Wufei turns bright red. And I do mean bright red. Quatre looks amused, Trowa looks bored and Heero looks like he thought Wufei deserved the comment.

Wufei ignores all three of them, grabbing a folder out of his bag and slamming it on the table.

"Everything that the police know about Oz."

He drops another, larger folder on the table with a loud smack.

"Everything about Kushrenada, from where he was born to what color underwear he wore to the ball last night."

He drops a third stack of papers in front of us.

"Every single death in the last five years, even the ones ruled natural or accidental."

Quatre throws a computer disc on top of Wufei's papers. "Every newspaper article regarding any sort of illegal activity from the last five years, highlighting ones that were not attributed to Dermail's faction. I'll have you know I had to sell a kidney to get those."

Trowa gives a half smile. "I'd better not be the one stuck in front of a computer reading all that."

"No. Dorothy has agreed to do part of it and Rashid will help her out. She'll be able to rule out Dermail's activities and tell us which ones he wasn't responsible for."

I feel like they're all speaking a language I only half understand. "Why five years ago?"

"Five years ago, Treize Kushrenada began showing an increased interest in politics, particularly those concerning the colonies. He even set up a residence here, to show his support of inter-colony relations. At the time, we had no idea that he was a threat so no one was watching him. Now we have to go back and review every occurrence since then and try and see if he was connected in any way."

"I see." Make mental note; stay away from Dorothy, she will most likely be violent after being forced to analyze all that information. I know I would.

Heero leans forward. "We detained three of the outside waiters. No weapons, but I think they were there to spy on some of the guests. We found one of Kushrenada's footmen digging through the coat check. Claimed he was fetching a coat for one of Kushrenada's friends. I think he was looking for something specific, though I don't know what, and I have no proof."

"Are you investigating them?"

Heero grunts in what I believe is supposed to be an affirmative manner. "We're trying to find who sent them."

Quatre looks satisfied. "So, next order of business. What do we do about Lady Une?"

There's silence around the table, then Heero speaks again.

"I can have someone tail her, see where she goes, who she talks to. If anything seems suspicious, we'll act from there. All we have to go on is she's a singer who wrote a letter to Treize, one that was either not important enough _or_ too incriminating to keep."

Quatre taps his pen on the table several times then sticks it in his mouth to chew on it. "She's a singer who works at a club named for secrecy and roses, both of which point to Treize. Duo and I think it's more than a coincidence. The club could be a front for any number of illegal activities and no one would know. We really need to find out the nature of their relationship."

Wufei nods his agreement. "I analyzed the scraps that Duo brought back and, other than the signature, there's nothing intelligible. We're still trying to decode the symbol but there's nothing like it in the police database. She has no criminal record, at least none that we're privy to. She's only nineteen though, and I'm still trying to get a hold of her juvenile record, if she has one."

Quatre and Trowa nod, but I'm confused. "Why could you get Treize's and not Une's?"

"When Treize accepted a military position, all of his records became accessible to any official in a position to get them." Wufei makes a small bowing motion. "Such as yours truly."

"So what else can we do?" Quatre looks around the table, pursing his lips in concentration.

Wufei shrugs, looking bored. "I need to go confer with Merquise about all this. We didn't have a chance to talk last night."

I raise an eyebrow suggestively and he glares at me fiercely.

"_Not_ like that, Maxwell. Get your mind out of the gutter."

I give him a sweet smile. "Want me to get yours while I'm down there?"

Wufei opens his mouth, most likely to deliver some scathing retort that would no doubt leave me feeling belittled and weak, but he's interrupted by Quatre.

"Children…"

Wufei shuts his mouth and gives me a sullen look, clearly blaming me for being called a child. Quatre ignores him.

"Until we know what Oz wants, we should try and prepare for everything. Heero, why don't you get someone on Une? Once we know more about her, we'll be able to make a plan of some sort. I need to go confer with her highness and Wufei, you can go talk with Merquise." He glances at Trowa, who's lounging in the chair looking sleepy. "Duo, why don't you show Trowa around town? It's been awhile since he's been on L2."

I nod my agreement, though again I'm confused. It seems odd that he would have me act as tour guide when Trowa seems more than capable of investigating L2 on his own. Not that I'm complaining; it gives me more time to cruise around in _my_ new car (god, I love how that sounds…) We all stand and leave the table, heading for the front door. After brief goodbyes on the front steps, Trowa follows me around the side of the house to the car and waits patiently as I unlock it. Once we're both situated, I follow Wufei's unmarked squad car down the driveway and onto the road before pulling around him in oncoming traffic and punching the gas, sending us flying away from him.

"So, where do you want to go?"

Trowa shrugs and gazes out the window for a moment. "I guess we can go by Sub Rosa, maybe take in the evening show."

"Sounds good."

We pull onto the freeway and cruise toward the Wine District, joining the heavy flow of traffic into the area. Trowa makes one phone call, securing us seats to the already sold out performance, while I navigate downtown trying to find a parking spot.

The club is transformed at night. When Quatre and I visited it was small, dark and a little seedy. Now, it's all bright lights and crisp uniforms, much more suitable for the wealthier crowd that's showed up to see Lady Une perform.

A smiling waitress shows us to a small table near the back of the small club and offers us menus, which Trowa waves away. I look around the club with interest, though the crowd seems fairly boring. I'm not used to hanging out with rich suit and tie types, and that is all there is here. Fortunately, we don't have to wait long; the lights dim five minutes after we arrive and a young woman with big eyes and long brown hair walks onto the stage and smiles brightly at the crowd. A stage hand gives her a mike as she sits on top of a large piano, manned by an old man with wild gray hair. He begins to play and she closes her eyes, singing along to a popular slow tune.

Trowa is silent all through the performance and it's hard to tell what he's thinking, though he doesn't look particularly impressed. He's the only one. The crowd goes wild, older couples, a few single women and a lot of single older men all start clapping and whistling as she finishes and gives the crowd a small bow.

"Thank you so much for coming, tonight." She gives another sweet smile and several men near me elbow each other suggestively. "It was a pleasure to sing for you tonight, and I hope to see some of you in the future," and she floats off stage, leaving a packed crowd on its feet.

I raise my eyebrows and whistle softly, amazed at the reaction she got. Trowa still looks unimpressed as he grabs his jacket and stands.

"We should go."

I stand and grab my jacket, following him out of the building and onto the packed sidewalk. The Wine District is where most of the entertainment is centered, meaning it is _busy_ at night. It is also packed with police. They circle slowly, trying to give an air of peaceful vigilance when in reality they're here to sweep up the prostitutes, pickpockets and drug dealers that lurk in the shadows. For some reason, the cops don't think that kind of crowd sends the right message to the wealthy patrons this area is trying to attract.

I can't imagine why they'd think that.

"So what did you think?"

I look away from the circling cop cars and glance at Trowa, who's watching the police with the same interest I was.

"I don't know. She didn't seem that great, though she certainly has a stage presence." I shrug. "I guess growing up how I did I don't find much use for things like that."

He continues staring out the window, though his voice is somber as he replies, "People on this colony will do anything to forget they're on this colony."

"Yeah, pretty much. Those who can afford it, at least." I open my mouth to continue but frown as I look behind me. Blue and red lights flash violently in my mirror and there's a loud beeping behind us.

"Why are we getting pulled over?"

Trowa sighs and looks over his shoulder. "Go."

"What? Why?" I look at the cop once more then look back at Trowa. "We're not doing anything wrong."

"Do you have any form of identification?"

I start to nod then freeze.

"My driver's license…" that says Duo Maxwell on it…

He seems to understand my unfinished sentence. "Exactly."

"What does it matter though? I thought you guys were law enforcement? Aren't they on our side?"

He shakes his head slightly. "Quatre told you we don't exactly obey laws?" I nod warily. "Well, part of those terms is that we don't get caught, especially here on the colonies. Merquise knows we're here but he has no obligation to get us out of trouble since our actions are _supposed_ to go undetected. We get arrested, we're on our own."

"So let me get this straight." I shoot him a withering glare, hyper aware of the fact that we're still cruising down the road being tailed by a cop. "Not only do I have to dodge bad guys, I also have to worry about cops?"

He thinks it over then nods once and I roll my eyes.

"This job gets better and better…"

"The plate on this car's a fake. If you can outrun them, there's no way they can track us."

I give him an insulted look. "_If_ I can outrun them? Please."

He motions toward the road, clearly inviting me to prove it and I smile sadistically as I tap the gas. The cop follows as I accelerate rapidly down the road, his siren getting louder as he realizes I'm not stopping. A second cop car skids in behind me, lights flashing, and I look over my shoulder before turning my gaze to Trowa.

"All this for a routine traffic stop?"

"Maybe he has a quota to meet…"

Trowa doesn't even bat his one visible eyelash as I shrug and crank the wheel to the left, narrowly making the turn onto the freeway. Both cops sound their sirens and slow through the now red light, making sure that no one hits them in their quest to pull me over. That little head start is all I need, allowing me to hop in front of several cars and shoot down an open spot, leaving them stuck in my wake. By the time I see their lights break through the crowd, I'm exiting and pulling under the freeway and it is with a triumphant grin that I listen to their sirens go flying overhead, still on the freeway pursuing me.

I follow back roads back to Quatre's, unwilling to risk stumbling upon the police once more. We pull into the driveway and I shut the car off and Trowa opens his door and gets out smoothly.

"I'm going to go talk to Quatre about the cops. We need to figure out what happened, and we'll start on getting you some sort of identification."

I nod and watch him walk toward the front of the house before locking up the car and walking in through the side door. I make a quick detour through the kitchen and charm a sandwich out of Hilde before heading for my room, thankful for the silence in the house.

Eating the sandwich slowly, I think over our little encounter with the cops, completely confused. Why on earth would they pull over someone who was clearly a rich patron of the Wine District, and especially one who wasn't doing anything wrong? It makes no sense to me. Had it been me in my brother's old cab, I wouldn't have been that surprised. L2 police put a lot of effort into their image; making sure their uniforms and cruisers are spotless, always being courteous to the rich people who fund their efforts and trying to intimidate everyone else into compliance.

By the time I'm falling into bed and shutting off the lights, I still have no answers. My mind has run circles around the problem and I came up with nothing. Like everything else in this fucked up little situation though, I'm sure one day I'll be playing air hockey or something and suddenly it will all come to me. You'd think I would be used to not really knowing what's going on.

Until then, I might as well get my beauty sleep.

A/N:: So, after locking myself in my room with my laptop, a thing of pad thai, a box of root beer float bars and every single Tupac cd (a lot of weird things go into making this story) here it is. As always, to everyone who let me know what they think, it is much appreciated. It always helps to know what people think of it, the good, the bad and the things that make you go "huh?" And now, I'm off to finish the next chapter of FoF…


	13. A Series of Tests

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing would have had a tad more hentai if I owned them. Therefore, I think we know I don't.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths… probably quite a few car chases.

The Driver

Chapter Thirteen– A Series of Tests

* * *

I wake the next morning to find a brand new driver's license made out to one Shin Monayye, complete with a passport and all the official yet useless looking documents I might ever need. I glance through them briefly before tossing them back on the nightstand and grabbing a clean shirt. I walk down the hallway pulling it on as I go and ignoring the scandalized looks that the staff is giving me.

I investigate the dining room, grabbing an apple from the cabinet and leaving when I fail to locate any of the others. From what I've learned the last couple of days, the others are in and out of Quatre's all the time, though only Trowa sleeps here.

Then again, I doubt Trowa does much sleeping.

Smirking to myself, I traverse the hallways leading to Quatre's study, the only other place I can really think to look for them. Knocking on the closed door, I wait patiently until the lock clicks and the door opens to reveal Quatre.

"Duo, come in. Trowa and I were just discussing last night."

I follow him into the room and drop into a chair in front of his desk. He sits back down and rests his elbows on the desk, looking at me with a calculating look.

"So, you almost got pulled over huh?"

I shrug and fiddle with the end of my braid. "I have no idea why they wanted to pull us over. I was driving nicely, for once… I was even going to pull over til Trowa pointed out that I didn't have any usable identification."

Quatre nods. "Yes, he told me that. I was working on getting you a new license, but I was hoping you would avoid attracting police attention this soon."

I give him an incredulous look and resist the urge to throw something at him. "I told you, I wasn't doing anything wrong. We left the club, we were driving the speed limit and they lit me up. I didn't do anything."

Quatre holds up one hand, trying to pacify me. "I know, relax. It's not that big of a deal, especially since you got away. You found the new identification Rashid left in your room?"

"Yeah." I give him a dubious look. "Shin Monayye?"

"It suits you."

"Ok…" Whatever he says. "What's the plan today, boss?"

"Nothing so far. We have a luncheon to attend tomorrow at Kushrenada's. Apparently he has volunteered his home for a number of events happening throughout the Peace Conferences." He taps a pen on the desk several times then sticks it behind his ear. "I was hoping you'd be able to find an opportunity to investigate the back rose gardens. They may give us a clue regarding his activities and why the help isn't allowed back there." He looks over at Trowa, who has been silent since I entered the room. "Can you think of anything?"

"He can go down to Howard's and get his contacts."

"Oh, that's right. Duo, I have contacts and a wig for you. It's going to be difficult, but we should be able to cover your hair."

I nod my agreement and stand, nodding goodbye to Trowa as I head out the door. Yawning hugely as I step out onto the grounds, I look around. Who knew this job was going to be so boring? I expected nonstop action; chases, shooting, sneaking around. Instead I'm running errands around the house.

Boring.

But whatever… At least Howard's cool. I knock on his door and he answers wearing yet another obnoxiously bright Hawaiian shirt and no shoes.

"Hey, how's it going kid?"

"It's going…" I shrug. "How about you?"

"Never been better. I'm watching World's Most Amazing Car Crashes on TV. Man, you should see some of 'em."

I'm sure my eyes lit up since he laughs and invites me in. "I'm here for the contacts and the wig. Then I'll leave you to your show."

"Certainly." He hands me a small package sitting by the door. "Why don't you come watch with me? I'll make some popcorn."

I nod enthusiastically and follow him into the family room. It's nicely furnished; my guess is it's supposed to be a guest house but Quatre gave it to Howard. He motions toward the couch and I sit just as an old earth style muscle car slams into a light post and goes flipping end over end.

We both exclaim, "_Nice_!" at the same time then look at each other and burst out laughing.

Five hours later, we've exhausted the car crash marathon, the TV is muted on some reality show, and we've been trading driving stories for the last two hours. Seriously, the old man is killing me. He's fucking hilarious!

"So then the other guy shoots out my tire! I couldn't believe it! By that point though, I had to win. There was no way some wet behind his ears punk in a ricer was going to beat me! I never would have been able to show my face on L2 again…" Howard waves his arms around, knocking the cabinet door closed and nearly spilling the popcorn. "So I looked over at my buddy and told him, 'we're riding this bitch out on the rim.' He nearly shit himself! He asked me if I would pull over and let him out!"

Howard bursts into laughter and I clutch my aching side.

"Then, the other guy hops the curb and goes plowing through one of those sidewalk hot dog stands, and you should have seen it. He had hot dog links flying from his antenna like some retarded banner. It was great!"

I nearly spit popcorn out, I'm laughing so hard. Who knew that Quatre's old mechanic was such a hell raiser? Me and him'll get along great.

I stretch and yawn so hard my jaw cracks and Howard looks at me and laughs. I give him an embarrassed smile as I look out the window and start at the darkness outside.

"Must have lost track of time…" I start to stand and gather my few things. "I should probably be heading back in, Howard."

He nods and stands to show me out. "Come back any time kid. You're always welcome."

I smile and thank him as I walk out the front door and make a bee line for the side door of the main house. Rubbing my arms to keep them warm in the sudden night cold, I walk through the deserted hallways, already looking forward to a nice warm bed. I'm halfway to my room when I remember that I never asked Quatre what time I needed to be ready tomorrow.

Sighing, I turn around and head back toward his study, the only place I can think to look at this time of night. When I reach his office, I raise my hand to knock on the door and pause. The low murmur of voices comes from behind the heavy wooden door, barely audible even in the silence of the house, and it sounds like all four of them are inside. My curiosity once again overcomes my common sense and I find myself listening at keyholes; it is the only way to learn what is going on around here, after all.

"So what'd you think of his driving?"

"It was impressive, the little bit that I saw." Trowa doesn't sound that impressed. "Although I don't think you could have sent cops who were any more inept. He lost them by ducking under the freeway, for God's sake."

"It was the best I could do on such short notice. Even the police need some sort of advance warning." Wufei sounds irritable. "L2 is not exactly a vacation spot; the cops _do_ have a job to do."

My heart drops, unwilling to believe what my ears are trying to tell it.

And so, tonight once again finds me at Quatre's shooting range, trying to kill a paper man. I didn't even stay to hear more.

Those _bastards…_

Who the hell does he think he is to fuck around with me like this? They're all pulling me around like I'm some pawn in their fucking little war against Oz. Not that they really care. They're only doing it so their precious fucking princess doesn't have to deal with them on earth. It's not even for the colonies…

Unfortunately, Quatre's words are still true. I have nowhere to go. For all purposes, I'm dead. I don't think it would go over well if I showed up at the Hall of Records and said, "So, by the way, I'm not really dead… Can I get that fixed?"

Unlike last time, my time spent at the shooting range does little to calm my raging emotions. By the time I'm up in my room, showered and sitting on my bed, I am still furious. I almost want to pull a gun on the smug blonde, even though I saw how well that went last time.

My eyes land on the new I.D. card still sitting on my nightstand and my face settles into a grim smile.

I may be dead, but Shin Monayye isn't… I grab the identification, a change of clothes and my guns and sneak down the stairs, determined to get the fuck out of this house.

I make it all the way to the shuttle port before I stop dead in my tracks.

If I leave Quatre, I can't get Solo's killer. I could probably create a whole new life for myself off L2. It probably wouldn't even be that hard. Growing up the way I did, you learn how to adapt to whatever life throws at you. But my life isn't about my life anymore. From the moment I saw Solo sprawled on my kitchen floor, my life became about him, the way that it should have been when he was still alive. My blood runs cold, an interesting change from the raging fury running through me for the last hour.

I'm still sitting on the bench in front of the dark shuttle port when Heero walks up and sits next to me. He says nothing and I decide not to volunteer any information.

See how he fucking likes it…

He finally sighs softly and turns his head toward me.

"I can't read minds, you know…"

I take a deep breath, arranging my words properly before they rush out of my mouth.

"Why did Wufei send the cops after me? More importantly, why did Quatre _tell_ Wufei to send the cops after me?" I shake my head violently, my braid flying wildly. "Why doesn't anyone tell me _anything_?"

"Quatre… it was a… test, I suppose you could call it. Trowa hadn't seen you react under pressure, and he is one of us. He has a right to have his say about any new additions to the group."

"You couldn't have just set up an obstacle course in the backyard or something?"

"Quatre has a lot of pressure on him right now, and he likes to manipulate things around without anyone knowing." His lips twitch upwards and I think he may be trying to smile. "You just seem to have a talent for catching people when they're doing things they aren't supposed to be doing. I'm sure after this he'll know better than to do it to you, since you'll find out anyway."

I grunt and nod, though I'm still not entirely sure there will be an 'after this.' Every nerve in my body is still screaming at me to run and hide, as far away from these people as I can possibly get.

"Are you coming home with me?"

I completely ignore all the innuendo I could get from that question, instead choosing to burn holes through the ground in front of me as I contemplate his question. Sadly, in the last few days, Quatre's house really has become home. It takes little for me to love someone and a lot for me to stop loving them but once I've reached that point nothing can make me love them again. Apparently I am not at that point with Quatre yet.

I brace myself, mentally preparing for the return to Quatre's mansion. "Where's your car?"

"I didn't bring one. I figured I'd get a ride back with you."

I glance at him, wondering how he was so sure that I'd come back. "How'd you get here in the first place?"

"I saw you leaving when I glanced out of the window. Dorothy was more than happy to take a break from her computer and give me a lift over here."

I nod silently. I guess that makes sense. As we drive back he's silent, with me sneaking peeks at him from the corner of my eye. Why did it have to be him that came after me? Anyone else I would have been able to tell them no, at least demand that things change, but with him? He has this way of making it seem like just the fact that he bothered coming shows that he cares. And for some reason I am unable to resist that.

Damn my teenage hormones!

I'll admit, I'm still sulking when we return to Quatre's. He's standing on the front landing, apparently waiting for us to return and I give him a long look as I'm parking the car. Heero and I walk up the front steps and I nod hello to Quatre, not completely ignoring him but not ready to have a nice long cozy chat just yet. He looks happy that I'm acknowledging his existence, though he doesn't try to make me stop and talk, a fact for which I am thankful. Apparently Heero mentioned my hasty departure, and I'm sure they figured out the reason for it. I'm not entirely sure how much good I'll be when I don't even want to speak to half of them, but Heero wants me back here so here I am.

Again, damn my teenage hormones.

I suppose I can blame my lack of sleep tonight on my hormones as well. It's hard to sleep when my mind won't let go of the image of that small smile on Heero's lips, blue eyes staring into mine.

Third time's a charm, right? _Damn_ my fucking hormones.

* * *

A/N:: Not the best chapter I've ever written, but I finally got it somewhat the way I wanted it to be, and it sets up for the next bit of action. I have problems balancing plot and romance, and I really do want this story to be more about Duo and Heero than my other one is. And what's the point of writing if you don't push yourself a bit, right?

Also, Shin means two in some neo-nigerian language or something (not quite sure which) but I wanted to keep with the numbers theme that was throughout Gundam Wing. It also gives a bit of an allusion to Shinigami, though I didn't plan it that way. I just googled the word 'two' in foreign languages and that came up.


	14. A Risk and the Reward

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing would have had a tad more hentai if I owned them. Therefore, I think we know I don't.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths… probably quite a few car chases.

The Driver

Chapter Fourteen – A Risk and the Reward

o0o0o0o0o0o

I follow Quatre up the steps to the imposing front door of the Kushrenada estate, mentally running over the schedule for today. How bad would it look if I forgot what we were doing halfway through, especially after the effort we already put in this morning?

Raising a tentative hand to my head, I adjust my hat and wince. I tried on the wig early this morning and despite the fact that it is specially designed to cover long hair it wouldn't cover mine, even with the help of the stylist Quatre called in to assist us. After much swearing on the stylist's part, and quite a bit on mine every time the god damn guy tugged my hair too hard, they decided that it wasn't going to work. The alternative, he explained to me (quite patiently considering what I'd put him through) was to pin my hair to my head under the hat, leaving the bottom part hanging out as if I had a shoulder length ponytail like Wufei's. I got to keep the chauffeurs hat, as it covers the pins and the rest of my hair, but it is also pinned to my hair so it won't fall off, and my whole head _hurts_. It almost makes me want to cut my hair off.

When I told the stylist this he got this evil gleam in his eye and I had to repeat 'almost' in a dangerous tone before he got any ideas.

Fucker.

Fortunately, the contacts worked well, making my eyes a dull, very uninteresting shade of brown so the whole effect is quite… boring. I know it's ridiculous, but I almost don't want Heero to see me while I look like this.

Quatre raises his hand to knock on Kushrenada's front door but it swings open before his hand can make contact. A somber faced butler shows him in and I follow them both as Quatre makes a beeline for Kushrenada. The tall man turns and, upon spotting Quatre, smiles and reaches out a hand.

"Winner! How have you been?"

"Wonderful Treize, thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, I've just been busy going over our objectives with some of the more hesitant members of our debates." At this point he notices me and gives Quatre a politely questioning look, clearly asking why the fuck the driver is in his house. Quatre rushes to explain.

"Would it be possible to set my driver up with an ironing board? I'm afraid I have a very important meeting right after this and my valet was detained in a shuttle port on L4 this morning."

Kushrenada gives him a gracious smile and beckons for us to follow him.

"Certainly, Mr. Winner. We all know how difficult inter-colony travel has become."He nods to one of his attendants as he continues. "That _is_ one of the things I'm hoping can be resolved with the new proposals we're discussing this month." Quatre nods as the servant approaches us, even though Kushrenada really isn't paying attention. "Mueller, take Mr. Winner's driver and set him up in one of the laundry rooms."

The manservant nods and motions for me to follow him. Kushrenada and Quatre walk off as I follow Mueller up a small flight of stairs and into the service elevator located by the kitchen.

"All our laundry rooms are located on the third story. What will you require?"

"An iron, ironing board and water." I give him a rueful grin. "Mr. Winner's valet is slacking again so guess who gets to fix it." He nods sympathetically as I roll my eyes. "I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit."

He looks vaguely uncomfortable, as if he couldn't even imagine complaining about Kushrenada but that's good. Hopefully he'll tell Kushrenada that I don't even like Quatre that much.

We're silent the entire way up and it doesn't take long for him to set me up in one of the small rooms on the third floor, telling me in his monotone voice that if I require anything I should ring for help. Then he shuts the door and leaves me alone, just as we'd hoped he would.

I am now perched on the roof of Treize's mansion, tucked into a dark alcove on the back side of the house. Wufei told me that it is impossible to get a layout of the Kushrenada estate so while everyone inside is eating a five course luncheon, I am scoping out the grounds for a possible entry route.

Lucky me.

The building below me is packed with diplomats, high profile military officials and prominent society figures, and you would not believe what I had to do to get up here… Okay, so I took the access stairs but if they ever make my life into a movie I would tell them that I had scaled the front of the house with my bare hands, but that's beside the point.

Unfortunately, it looks as though I'm going to have to enter the gardens from the far back of the property. There's too much open space between the main house and the rear gardens, and there's a very high chance that I'll be spotted if I try to sneak across. I frown as I make sure there's no other way then slide back across the roof to the stairs and hurry down them. I hang Quatre's clothes up as if they've been freshly ironed and open the door, nearly running into Mueller as I step out into the hall.

"All done?"

I nod and follow him back to the service elevator. As the doors open back on the ground level, I stop him.

"Please tell Mr. Winner that I require his attention for a moment."

He sniffs distastefully then nods and walks off. After a couple minutes, Quatre appears and gives me a questioning look.

"How'd it go?"

"I need to enter from the back of the property, most likely by scaling the rear wall."

He gives a small sigh of frustration and looks out into the crowded room.

"Alright. If you're not back by the time I'm ready to leave I'll get in contact with Dorothy."

I nod and give him a small bow. "As you wish, Master Winner."

I leave the house through the servant's door and walk back to the car, tipping the man who was watching it before I get in and pull down the drive. I turn right as though I'm heading for the freeway before doubling back around and parking the car in a lot near the back of his house.

As I'm getting out of the car I pause to look at my reflection in the window and nearly burst out laughing. My black clothes are skintight, more for camouflage and maneuverability than style, but the chauffeur's hat is still firmly pinned to my head. I may have thought this morning was bad, but at least Heero can't see me now. Then again, the point is that no one sees me now, so it shouldn't really matter how stupid I look. I am certain about one thing though; we are going to have to rethink the hair issue. I am not walking around with a driver's cap permanently attached to my head.

It doesn't take a whole lot of effort to get over the stone wall; it is old, crumbly and has tons of hand and footholds in it. From there, I walk alone the top, sliding down in a hidden spot and creeping slowly toward the house.

Once there, I look at the building and debate the best way to get in. My lock picks are heavy in my pocket, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's not to over think things. I grab one of the windows and push upwards, a huge smile breaking over my face as it slides up with little resistance. I wiggle in through the open window, landing easily on the ground inside and pulling down til it's closed again.

I look around the house, trying to find something out of place. Surprisingly, nothing is. Then I take a second look and realize that it really _is_ surprising. For a house that no one is allowed in, it is spotless. There is not speck of dust to be found, as though someone had given the place a thorough cleaning an hour ago.

I walk down a hallway in front of me and turn into a room in the center of the house, one that can't be seen from the outside. Looking around, I flick one of the light switches and the light turns on without any hesitation, again as if it had just been used. No flickering, no buzzing noise, everything in working order. Again odd considering the supposed disuse of this building.

Turning the light off, I continue through the house, trying to find papers, pictures, anything that will give me insight into Kushrenada and his dealings. The house looks completely normal, yet there is something about it that gives me the creeps, like there are eyes watching me everywhere I go. I ignore it in favor of snooping around more. Despite how clean it is, the house is bare. No photos on the wall, no secret stash of guns or inter-colony missiles, nothing that would point any fingers at Kushrenada.

At least not on the ground floor.

Doubting that anything important would be kept on the second story, I search around for a basement or cellar door. In one of the hallways toward the back of the house there is a door leading to a set of narrow stairs. I grab the penlight from my pocket and shine it into the darkness, suddenly apprehensive about being in the confined space. I hesitate briefly than mentally scold myself; I did not come all this way just to get scared of the dark.

I steel myself and walk down the old steps, closing the door behind me and flicking the light switch to let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness in the room. Down here it's more of the same; a spotless room that is in supposed disuse, though it is comfortably furnished for a basement. There are several large cabinets along one wall, rows of bookshelves along another, a large desk and study setup in the far corner, and a large table with several chairs positioned in the middle. I run my fingers over the clean spines of the books, wondering if pulling one will make the whole thing will swing out and reveal a secret passage. On a whim, I grab one of them and pull, and am supremely disappointed when I am left holding the book and staring stupidly at the shelf. Grinning to myself, I move over to inspect the cabinets, hoping that they won't be locked as it would take forever to open all of them, and it's not guaranteed that I'd find anything.

Just as I'm reaching out a hand to grab the handle, there's a rustling noise and I duck behind the largest cabinet and wait. There's no further noise, and just as I'm about to brave the open once more, the cat pokes his head around the corner and meows plaintively. I frown at the little white ball of fur, remembering how he frightened me last time, and wave my hands at him discouragingly. He doesn't listen. Instead, he walks up and begins to wind his way through my legs while I glare and thank God that he doesn't shed. I glare for a bit longer and start to shoo him back up the stairs when I pause.

I closed the door behind me.

I closed the door behind me, yet somehow the cat is downstairs with me. Since I highly doubt Kushrenada is holding him captive in the supposedly abandoned house that means that Mr. Kitty got in here some other way.

I also remember how he helped me find the letter in Treize's rooms so I pick him up and begin lavishing him with praise as I inspect the room. I've just moved back to the bookcase, convinced that there really is a secret passage back there, when he meows loudly and wiggles out of my arms, darting under the desk and batting at a string on the floor.

A string that is attached to a slightly open trapdoor.

When I pull up the door lifts without a sound, revealing that it is well oiled despite the fact that the house is "abandoned". That fits in with everything else I've learned so far; no one is ever allowed in here yet the place is spotless, the electricity works and the secret trapdoor is well maintained.

That is very interesting.

A quick glance at my watch tells me that, no matter how interesting I find it, my discovery will be my last. I've been gone for far too long as it is, and I still need to get back in time to pick up Quatre and play chauffeur. I rub my fingers together and the cat comes running, purring as I pick him up and begin scratching him behind the ears.

"I'm not entirely sure you're supposed to be here, so you're coming with me."

I set him on my shoulder and head up the stairs, giving the room a thorough look to make sure nothing looks disturbed. Once I'm sure everything is in order, I shut off the light and close the door behind me, more than ready to get out of the creepy house. I follow the same hallway I entered in, double checking my progress as I go.

Leaving the house just as I found it, I set the cat on the window sill and slide back out, picking him up before closing it securely. That is when I hear the footsteps.

I look down at the cat and he looks back as I mutter, "I don't suppose that's you as well?"

He meows and jumps out of my arms as I dart toward the hedge that surrounds the house, working my way as quietly as possible toward my escape route. Several men in attendant's uniforms come rushing into my line of sight, though I will eat my chauffeur hat if these men are really attendants. I have never seen an attendant with muscles and an AK-47. They pause and two of them look to the third man for directions.

"Spread out. Check the perimeter."

Just as they are about to move there's a loud snapping noise near me and they all turn, guns leveled into my shrub. The leader raises his hand and silently waves two fingers and his lackeys take two steps forward, guns still pointed toward me. Just when I'm convinced they are going to open fire, the cat darts out of the bottom of the shrub and pounces on the leader's bootlace, biting into it and rolling around as if he's caught a mouse. I watch the cat roll and claw at the man's shoe and send up a prayer to the patron God of cute little cats.

I am officially a cat person now.

The man stares at him for a moment then shakes his foot, knocking the little cat away from him violently. He flips in mid air and lands gracefully on his feet before sitting down and licking a paw as if he fully meant to go sailing through the air. The soldiers relax visibly, lowering their guns and walking back toward their leader as he glares at the cat.

"Red alert for a fucking cat."

His men are quick to agree with him, though neither looks like they care. The man barks out orders for them to do a quick sweep of the house and they jump to obey as he walks quickly back toward the main house, taking the opportunity to aim his boot at the cat once more. My little friend merely hisses at him and darts off into a bush while the man continues on, probably to report to Kushrenada.

I wait, one of the most anxious hours of my life, as the men search through the house and, hopefully finding nothing, head back toward the front house. Once I'm certain none of them are going to come back and surprise me, I slide out of the hedge and work my way toward the back wall, scaling it with relative ease and dropping onto the rough pavement behind his property with a harried sigh.

I am so late.

I was pushing it before but now I am horribly late to pick up Quatre. According to his schedule, he should have left Kushrenada's an hour ago. I get in the car, taking the time to pull on a collared shirt and take the damn pins out of my head before I pull out of the small parking lot, anxious to get back to the house.

I… bend traffic laws (not to mention the laws of physics) on my dash back to the house. The car slides to a stop on the gravel driveway and as I get out of the car I look up to see Heero standing in the front door. I walk up toward him as he stares at me intently and opens his mouth, but before he can say anything Trowa appears and grabs my arm, towing me quickly toward Quatre's study.

As we push through the door, Quatre looks up hurriedly then relaxes back into his seat.

"Oh, thank god. I saw that Kushrenada's men thought someone was in the back and I got worried."

His reaction does a lot to make me forget about his recent sneakiness. He sounds genuinely worried, and not just about the mission.

"You saw?"

"I can read lips. One of his men came… not rushing, but definitely hurrying into the room and told him that there might be an intruder. Kushrenada told him to deal with the disturbance then turned back to our lunch like nothing had happened."

That explains the look I got from Heero on the way in. He probably thought I'd been captured and tortured and revealed his identity to the whole world.

"Yeah, a couple men were back there, but no one saw me."

"Was it a success then?"

I nod and start to give him details but he holds up a hand.

"Wait until Wufei's here. Then you only have to tell us once."

I nod once more and excuse myself, more than ready for a relaxing shower. As I leave Quatre's study, there's a soft shuffling noise behind me and I turn to see Heero standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable. He falls in beside me as I head for my room and

"You got out alright."

It isn't really a question, more like he's just stating it to make sure it's true, but I nod anyway.

"Yup. Home safe and sound." I try to give him a reassuring grin but it's a bit forced when I realize how close he is to me.

"We… I." He hesitates, looking so uncharacteristically unsure of himself that I almost question whether it's really him. "I was worried. About you."

"I—" And he leans over and suddenly his lips are on mine and I stop dead in the middle of the hallway and I'm kissing him back and oh, God is it wonderful… A firm weight against my back is the only clue that he's pushed me up against the wall, one hand to the side of my head, the other anchored in the base of my loose braid, and I moan softly as he nips my bottom lip. His tongue barely touches mine and electricity shoots through my spine as I wrap one arm around him to hold him tighter to me. He gives me one more intense kiss then pulls back slightly and I am fucking glad the house is holding me up or I would probably fall over. He stares at me for what feels like forever, blue eyes looking extremely dark, though that could be because I can't really see straight. The few fumbled kisses that indicated that I was gay had nothing on the one I just got. I realize that he's still staring at me, the faintest of smiles on his lips and I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"I'm glad your back."

"Shit, if that's the way you say welcome home I need to go missing in action more often."

He snorts softly and pulls me in for one more mind-blowing kiss before letting his hand trail down the length of my braid til he's only holding the end of it.

"I'm glad you didn't cut it off," and he leaves me in the hallway, supporting myself with the wall as he walks away.

It takes me awhile to trust my legs enough to carry me to my room, my mind running the whole way.

Sister forgive me, for I have sinned and hope to sin again.

Repeatedly…

At least twice a day… possibly more on weekends.

* * *

Woohoo! Long chapter and some Heero lovin' for all my wonderful reviewers.Love y'all... For my 150th reviewers Irishfae, I'll give you a present if you let me know something you want in the next chapter. I like the little challenges. I even brought back JC's kitty for another appearance. He was just so cute and helpful, I couldn't resist. Someone I may even give him a name. . 

Also, when I tried to reply to my reviews, instead of sending them it popped up another window with the dictionary/thesaurus in it. Everytime I hit the stupid button! I'm not sure if anyone else has had this problem or if the website is mutinying, but I really did try. Hopefully it'll let me respond to this chapters.

Ok, enough sleep deprived rambling... Hope you liked it.


	15. Now We're Getting Somewhere

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing would have had a tad more hentai if I owned them. Therefore, I think we know I don't.

Warnings: yaoi, shonen-ai, all that good stuff, language, OOCness. There will be violence, shootings, fighting, deaths… probably quite a few car chases. Profuse apologies in the author's note…

The Driver

Chapter Fifteen – Now We're Getting Somewhere

o0o0o0o0o0o

As I get out of my shower the next morning, I hear shouts and gunfire from outside my window. Not really that concerned about it, I continue to get dressed, drying my hair and braiding it properly before heading out the door. As I walk down the stairs, the front door swings open and Rashid comes walking in the house, limping and carrying a small body over one shoulder.

I stare in confusion, finally realizing that something interesting may have happened. I watch the scene in front of me, only moving when Rashid heads toward Quatre's study with the body still over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"What happened, big guy?"

He shakes his head in an irritated manner. "I'll explain once we find Master Quatre."

As we walk into the room, Quatre looks up from the paperwork on his desk and gives us a tight-lipped smile.

"Good. You got him." His smile fades as he contemplates the still unconscious man. "Has he talked at all?"

"No, Master Quatre." Rashid hesitates as he dumps the floppy figure in one of the larger chairs and adds as he leaves, "His tongue has been cut out."

Quatre says nothing, instead looking the man over for another second before motioning for me to sit down. I flop into the unoccupied chair and sprawl out, waiting patiently as he searches through some of the papers on his desk.

"We found the man who killed your brother."

I freeze as a dull ringing sound starts in my ears.

"How..?"

"Trowa has been… delicately inquiring as to the identity of the killer behind the latest string of murders. Every one of his sources reported one man. We're still double checking facts, but it looks like he's the one."

I nod slowly, processing the information. "I don't want to know a name until you're positive it's the guy."

Quatre nods his understanding. "Everything shows that regardless of who it was, Kushrenada is somehow behind it."

I nod again, not really surprised. "You said 'string of murders'. Who else has died?"

He grabs another stack of papers off the desk and sets them in front of me. I rifle through them, most of it newspaper clippings regarding seemingly normal deaths.

"No honor among thieves, right?"

That gets me the smallest of smiles. "There's no honor among thief takers, either."

As I continue to look through the newspaper clippings, Quatre speaks.

"Every single one of them, when investigated thoroughly, revealed foul play. The three in the helicopter were dead before the bird exploded. The two that drowned had no water in their lungs." He continues through every death and I listen mutely. "Oz has been very busy murdering people. Like I said before, it's odd for them to cover their tracks; normally they want people terrified of the mere thought of them."

I glance up at him. "They need people out of their way, without anyone knowing there was any connection. These deaths are more for Kushrenada's personal gain than for Oz's dealings." Quatre grabs the papers out of my hand and looks through them as I continue. "That's the way L2 gangs work. The only time you hire an outside killer is when you don't want anyone to know you're behind it. Deaths just increase a gang's standing; they usually will claim them. Just because you know Oz and Kushrenada are one and the same doesn't mean the gang world knows that. The L2 honor system works a bit differently than on Earth or L4."

Quatre's silent, still frowning at the newspaper clippings in front of him. Wufei is the one to disrupt the silence, entering the room and dropping a large amount of stuff on the floor. He sits down in a chair and rubs his forehead.

"What a mess. The Leader of the L3 Underworld is dead, replaced by a man who is most likely Kushrenada's. L1 has been Kushrenada's for awhile now and we've had absolutely no word from L5 for a month now. They're being held off at L4, solely because of your father." He bows mockingly at Quatre, who nods. "Things are deceptively slow on L2. I'm convinced there's going to be a riot, it's been so quiet around here." He glances up, his eyes falling on the unconscious man in the chair. "Who's he?"

Quatre looks over, his eyes widening as he remembers Rashid's captive. "We're not sure. Rashid found him sneaking around the back of the premises. Can't say what he was doing."

Wufei raises his eyebrows. "Can't, or won't?"

"Can't." Quatre gives him a look. "His tongue's been cut out."

"Very interesting." Wufei inspects the man more thoroughly, a curious look on his face. "On L5 you only get your tongue cut out for being a liar, or a snitch." He turns the man's head, checking him for any markings. "Kushrenada must inspire such faith, if these are the men he's employing."

We sit in silence, each contemplating the collected news. It's Quatre who finally moves, sliding to the other side of his desk and digging through papers rapidly. "Why would Kushrenada make a move on the Colonies during the first week of the Peace Conference?" Wufei and I stare at him and he rolls his eyes. "Either start taking control to stop the Conference, or wait til it's over; why would Kushrenada let it start, but not finish?"

Wufei looks thoughtful but I roll my eyes. "You seriously think Kushrenada is trying to influence the Debates somehow? Either way, the result is less armaments and an easier Oz takeover." I look to Wufei for support but he's pacing the room, deep in thought.

Quatre and I argue the point back and forth for a bit, the numerous reasons why Kushrenada would want immediate control of the colonies but neither of us can come to an agreement. It's Wufei, pacing forgotten around the room, who pauses suddenly.

"Relena."

Now Quatre turns to stare. "What?"

"Most of the people who have spoken have been Kushrenada's supporters, or people who are not directly opposed to him. The next speakers are mostly his opponents, then it's Relena. He's trying to buy off some of the less important ones, but he needs to be in a position to have sway over Relena."

"And he wants control of both political and criminal powers." Quatre pauses. "Why do we always get these missions where it requires keeping her safe when most of the time all I want to do is strangle her?"

Wufei thinks it over. "We could always stick Heero with this one. You know how she _loves_ him."

It's said with sarcasm, and quite a lot of it for Wufei, and I don't quite understand whether the Princess loves or hates Heero but both Quatre and Wufei find it hysterical.

"I'll have Dorothy set up a meeting with her Royal Highness, but we should warn Heero before then."

Wufei nods his agreement. "He needs to be prepared. He might shoot her otherwise." Before Quatre or I can even laugh at his comment, he continues. "And Treize's girl, Une? She has a military record as a minor that goes for days."

Quatre looks mystified. "Excuse me?"

"She was in one of those junior cadet programs when she was sixteen and seventeen. You know Camp Aries, the one where Kushrenada was an advisor? She attended there."

Quatre looks intrigued. "And…"

"And during Maddy Une's two year tenure at Camp Aries she was voted Outstanding Rookie of the Year, Miss Congeniality and Head of her Class both years, and accused and acquitted of two aggravated assault charges against other female cadets, as well as three possessions of a deadly weapon. The teachers either loved her or were terrified of her, but they finally kicked her out."

"And we're just finding this out now?"

"Someone high up ordered her record sealed permanently. My sword is dull from cutting through all the red tape. There were also rumors that she had an affair with one of the staff members, possibly the same official who got her information sealed."

"Kushrenada..?"

"Was her camp advisor, her weapons teacher, and her reported lover." Wufei arches an eyebrow. "And she is now singing at a club that Kushrenada frequents, and is rumored to own part of."

I think back to the slight brown-haired woman I'd seen perched on the piano singing the other night at the club.

"It's hard to imagine. When Trowa and I went to the club, she looked so… nice."

Wufei nods. "One of the teachers told me she had the ability to change her demeanor quite easily."

I roll my eyes. "Great. Another psycho lady. You think they know we're after them?"

Both Wufei and Quatre look confused by my question. "Who, Kushrenada?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was trying to be all sneaky about it right? Why suddenly force several of the colonies into submission, especially when it'll just make the residents unhappy about it?"

Quatre's face clouds over. "I suppose it's possible. I don't know how they'd have found out but it could have happened." He sighs. "I'll have to talk it over with her Majesty tomorrow." He shares a look with Wufei before they both turn to me.

"What?" I don't like that gleam in the blonde's eye.

"You know, I may have to invite her over here so she can meet you. It really does make more sense, since all the boys are already here."

I shake my head vehemently. "I don't want to meet royalty."

"Too bad."

He stands and grabs his cell phone.

"Dorothy? Yeah. Call Pargan and set up lunch for tomorrow afternoon… No you twit, I want to eat with her highness. Why in the colonies would I want you to have lunch with that old pervert?" He snickers. "As much as I know you'd like it." He holds the phone away from his ear as squawking blasts out of the ear piece. "Yes, Dorothy, I'm sorry." He shakes his head at me and I suppress a laugh. "And call Yuy and tell him to meet us for dinner tonight. Sub Rosa, eight o clock." The dramatic instruction is slightly ruined when he has to add, "Of course you're invited Dorothy. You act like I starve you, my god!"

He hangs up and, ignoring my questioning look, walks to the door of his office and opens it.

"Trowa!" There's absolutely no sound to indicate that Trowa hears him but he continues anyway. "Dinner! 8! Sub Rosa!" and he closes the door and sits back down. Wufei shakes his head and smirks.

"If your sisters could see you right now at least a third of them would faint."

He raises his eyebrows. "And that's why we encourage the idea that L2 is so unsafe." He grins. "Between asking for fashion advice and trying to set me up with their friends, I'd never get anything done."

I grimace. "Sounds like fun. I'd rather deal with intergalactic terrorists."

Quatre stares at me blankly then mutters, "I hate this shit." He looks like a pouty fifteen year old. "Kushrenada has been slowly killing off anyone who dares to oppose him, all the while pushing this innocent public image. We don't know exactly what it is that he wants, but he uses mute spies and may be connected to a psychotic teenager with formal military training, who moonlights as a jazz singer…"

"Don't forget Relena."

He grimaces. "Ah, yes. And they might decide to use some form of persuasion upon her majesty." He frowns at Wufei and me. "Remind me again why I took this job…"

Wufei gives a discreet cough. "I remember something about L4 being way too boring." Quatre smiles and stands, shuffling papers as he prepares to leave. Wufei gives him an incredulous look. "What are you going to do with that guy?"

Quatre blinks at the prisoner for a moment then shrugs. "I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"Nope. I have more important things to worry about. Do what you will," and he leaves Wufei staring after him. The Chinese man gapes for a moment longer then turns to me.

"What should we do with him?"

How the hell should I know? Like I know the proper etiquette for getting rid of prisoners…

He glares as I shrug. "Does this place have a dungeon?"

He glances around for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe the maid knows."

I shake my head vehemently. "I refuse to be the guy who asks the hired help if there's a dungeon. That is so fucked up."

Wufei looks torn. "We could always lock him in the car trunk."

"Are you serious? That's cold."

Wufei shrugs. "Do _you_ want to sit and babysit some unconscious guy? You couldn't even have a conversation with him."

"Car trunk it is then…"

* * *

A/N:: Glances around at all the tumbleweeds.

Is anyone still there?

I'm so sorry guys. My internet has been horrible for the last couple weeks and life has just been kicking my ass in general. This is the first day I've had internet and I at least have a finished chapter of this story to post. AT&T willing, there will be more soon.


	16. New Acquaintances

w00t! **Dances around the computer** I updated! I updated! I know it's sad that I'm psyched about that but seriously, you guys understand why... Without further ado...

Chapter 16 - New Acquaintances

* * *

Trowa apparently got the message about dinner since he is the only one waiting outside the house at 8 that night. Quatre glances at him then gives me an annoyed look.

"Where the hell is everyone?"

I shrug, adding, "I don't know. I didn't see any of them on my way down here."

"I told them…" He goes stalking off toward the door, opening it and marching back inside the house. "PEOPLE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

A moment later he re-emerges with Heero, Wufei _and_ Dorothyfollowing dutifully behind him like little ducklings, all with scowls on their faces. He ignores this completely, stopping next to me and looking around with a smile on his face.

"I'll go with Duo and Heero can take the others," and he grabs my arm and propels me toward my car, leaving Heero, Trowa and Wufei staring after us; Dorothy looks completely used to this type of behavior and simply heads for Heero's dark blue sedan, parked next to mine in the large driveway.

We get in and I turn the key, grinning at the soft growl of the engine as it starts.

Quatre's voice sounds amused as he asks, "So you like the car then?"

"I don't think like is a strong enough word."

It's an uneventful drive to Sub Rosa, zipping through the light evening traffic with Heero hot on my tail. There's something calming about racing through town, the familiar streets and buildings blending with Quatre's now-familiar presence. It's hard to believe that it's only been… my fingers tick off the days against the steering wheel… just over two weeks since Heero and Wufei first got in my cab. I already feel completely ensconced in their world, a part of Quatre's snarky team of undercover… spies… I guess you would call them.

Sometimes it's hard to remember that people are trying to kill us, and that we're trying to stop a crazed man hell-bent on taking over both Earth and space. It sounds really dramatic when I put it like that…

We pull into the packed parking lot of Sub Rosa and manage to find two parking spots near the back. As everyone piles out of the car, Heero is muttering to himself and Quatre gives him a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

Heero gives his car a strange look. "I don't know. There's an odd noise coming from the trunk. I'm going to take a look at it."

I freeze and Wufei and I exchange a look as Heero inserts the key and turns. The trunk pops open revealing a bound and squirming man stuffed in the trunk, neatly arranged around the scuba gear and a huge box of ammo.

Right where Wufei and I left him…

Quatre and Dorothy glance over and I almost laugh at the look on Quatre's face. He looks astounded; Dorothy on the other hand, doesn't even bat an eye. She simply steps forward and slams the trunk shut before giving Heero a disappointed look.

"You should know better than to be opening that thing in public. Honestly, what would people think?"

Heero gives her a death glare.

"I didn't put him there." When she gives him a doubtful look, his glare deepens and he snarls, "I don't even know who he is."

He looks from Quatre, who looks torn between amusement and exasperation, to me looking guiltier than sin before settling on Trowa and Wufei.

Trowa raises one eyebrow and shakes his head. "Don't look at me…"

Heero looks from Wufei to me, as we both snort with laughter.

"Next time stick him in your own god damn trunk…"

He stops as Quatre sighs and shakes his head, turning toward the club without a word. Trowa follows him and the rest of us exchange a look before hurrying after them.

Quatre breezes through the front doors, completely bypassing both security and the ticket counter and heading straight for a dark hallway of to the right. We follow dutifully as he leads us to a small section to the right of the stage and sits in one of the plush booths. Within moments a smiling redhead approaches us and takes our order before bustling off toward where I assume the kitchen is.

The piano strikes up, the lights dim and there's a sudden hush as everyone's attention turns to the stage. The same diminutive brunette appears, this time in a skintight, magenta, military-style dress, and begins to sing, her voice ringing out through the small club. Since I have already seen her perform, I allow my attention to wander throughout the room, looking over the faces I see. There's the usual mix of couples on a date, older women enjoying the music, and middle aged business men ogling the singer and, as she hits a particularly high note, I once again fail to see why everyone loves her. Then again, it could just be me; something about growing up hungry makes you less likely to care about the frivolous arts.

A quick glance at my companions shows the same feelings. Quatre looks politely interested, Heero looks bored, Trowa looks... well… like Trowa, like he doesn't have a care in the world, and Wufei has a very odd expression on his face, somewhere between confusion and wariness. She sings several songs, playing the piano for one of them and working the crowd in front of the stage like a pro, and everyone else seems entranced through the entire set.

Once she's done, the club begins to clear and Quatre orders another drink and leans back in his chair.

"Now… let's get down to business." He clears his throat and gives Heero a look that is half sympathetic and half amused. "You'll be watching over her royal highness, going with her to the Debates, attending the social functions and what not." Heero looks furious but Quatre looks at Trowa and continues speaking as though he doesn't even notice.

"Trowa's leaving for L3 tonight. I have to put in an appearance at the conference tomorrow and I am going to graciously offer her majesty a ride back from our lunch tomorrow; that's when Heero can go with her. Duo, you'll be with me for now but I may need you to go to with Heero and the Princess tomorrow."

I nod, still unhappy that I have to meet royalty but unwilling to argue with my boss.

"Wufei, you'll take care of that thing?" When the Chinese man nods shortly Quatre gives a satisfied smile. "Excellent. Duo can be introduced tomorrow at lunch and we'll go from there."

"I don't think so, Winner." It is little more than a growl, a clear indication that Heero is furious. "We agreed after the _last_ incident that I was behind the scenes only."

Quatre gives him a confused look. "No. I believe last time you started muttering that under your breath every five minutes and I merely nodded in sympathy. I agreed to nothing."

I blank out, watching them argue quietly over events in the past.

Not once have they said Relena's name. I also noticed that everyone knew what was happening, but not why. I don't know what Trowa will be doing on L3, but I'm pretty sure that's where he was when I first met Quatre. Quatre was very vague when he said Trowa was "out of town." Wufei said the Leader of the L3 had turned up dead, maybe Trowa was going because of that. Not that I'll ever know…

I glance back at the table where there is apparently a debate going on about Heero being put with Relena. I wonder what Heero meant about "the last incident." The way he said it made it sound like there was more than one, but the last one was especially heinous.

I tune in just in time to hear, "You know she was joking when she said she'd trace your ancestry back to royalty so you two could get married."

I can see the shiver that runs down Heero's spine and Quatre's words ring in my ears.

_I know a few people who think he's nice, but they've got a few screws loose._

Heero once again objects and another round of arguing continues. Wufei and Trowa are watching the exchange with amusement, so I am the only one who spots the tall figure leaving the club through a side door.

Wufei is closest to me so I nudge him with my elbow and motion toward Kushrenada as the door closes behind him.

His eyes narrow as the man disappears from sight and he leans over toward me.

"Good looking out…"

"He's kind of hard to miss. He might have just been here for the music," I offer, but my voice is doubtful. Wufei nods and I add, "What's with the weird look through her performance?"

Wufei looks as though he's trying to contain the shivers. "It's disturbing to watch her sing. I saw the pictures of what she did to the female cadets; it wasn't pretty. How she can sit on the piano and sing like an angel…"

"Split personalities?"

It's a joke, kind of, but Wufei doesn't laugh.

"After talking to some of her old instructors, I wouldn't be surprised."

I realize that everyone else is silent, listening to our conversation, and when we pause Quatre looks around the table.

"We ready to go?"

We exit the club by the same door as Kushrenada, finding ourselves on a deserted side of the building with tire tracks leading toward the exit.

Quatre takes it all in silently then leads us back to the cars, with the rest of us once again following like ducklings. Once we get there, he turns to face us.

"I'm going to take Trowa to the airport. I was going to take Heero's car," he glares at me and Wufei, "but since it's currently being used as a prison…"

I hand him my keys silently and he gives Wufei and me a furious look.

"Take him out of the trunk and find some way to get him to give you information. I don't care what you do; make him tell you something important. Something useful. And next time don't put him in Heero's trunk." His angry tone is somewhat tempered when he looks back at me and adds, "What do you think I have a dungeon for?"

He gets into the car before I can ask if he's serious but I grin anyway.

He may be the coolest person I know.

* * *

The next morning, I'm woken by a phone vibrating by my ear. Since I have never owned a vid phone, I stare at the small thing until I realize the caller ID is flashing 'QUATRE'.I finally figure out how to answer the thing, holding it open and blinking at Quatre's face.

"Duo! Good, you're up." I nod some form of agreement and he continues. "We have an errand to run. How long do you need to get ready?"

"Ten minutes."

Quatre beams at me. "I'll have Rashid bring the car around."

I nod and the screen goes blank as I drop it on the bed. Seven minutes later, I tie the band at the bottom of my braid and drop my hair behind me. Since I'm not sure what kind of errand we're running, I'm dressed in solid black, nondescript yet stylish clothes that I found in the dresser. After a brief contemplation, I slip my contacts into a small compartment in my wallet and slide a pair of sunglasses over my eyes.

No sense in wearing the annoying things if it isn't necessary. After double-checking that my new identification is securely in my wallet, I make my way down the stairs with one minute to spare.

The second I set foot on the porch, I am greeted by a huge mass of barking, slobbering dog. I take one look at him and jump behind Quatre, who grins.

"This is my new puppy…" The blonde claps his hands together like a small child. "Isn't he darling? Trowa got him for me before he left; his name's Fudgey."

I stare at the salivating Rottweiler, who is a good hundred pounds if he's an ounce, and force a smile.

"Yeah. He's a darling… _puppy_, did you say?"

'Fudgey' bares his lips, revealing massive, gleaming white teeth, and I swallow hard.

"Simply adorable."

Quatre beams and says, "Here, Fudgey," and the fucking mammoth flops next to him and rolls on his back so Quatre can scratch his stomach.

Now I've seen everything…

I skirt carefully around the dog, waiting until I'm practically in the car to call for Quatre. He gives Gargantuan, I mean Fudgey, one last pet on the head and heads for the car, sliding into the passenger seat and directing me out of the driveway toward an older part of L2.

As always, I'm on high alert for any suspicious people following us but today seems like it's going to be a good day. I finally relax the smallest bit and look at Quatre.

"I thought you needed to attend the conferences today?"

He gives me a guilty look.

"Yes, well… this was much more important…"

I grin as he trails off. "Didn't feel like going?" He shakes his head and I give him a sympathetic look. "I don't blame you."

"We have to be back in time to go to lunch with her highness, and then we will need to escort her back to the Debates." He shrugs. "Unfortunately I can't get out of that."

We fall into a companionable silence, which allows my thoughts to drift to Heero.

I think he likes me. I mean, I know he kissed me but on L2 that doesn't mean anything. Some people pay for things in kisses and things of that nature, though Heero hardly seems like the type. This is hardly the ideal time to be pursuing a boyfriend but it would be nice to finally meet someone…

My mind follows this line of thinking until Quatre motions for me to pull over and gets out of the car. I follow him down the street, making sure to lock the car and arm the alarm. Since I still have no clue where we're going, I occupy myself by watching the people flowing past us. We're in what would be considered a nicer part of L2, where some of the richer settlers made homes when Colonial Immigration first opened. The people walking by are older, mostly white or Hispanic, with guarded yet relaxed faces. This isn't an area of town where you expect to get mugged.

Several blocks down a young Chinese girl walks toward us, her face obscured by a large hat and sunglasses. As she passes us on the street, I see Quatre's hand touch hers for the briefest of seconds. Anyone standing on the street would miss the exchange, but I was 12 when I met Solo's friend Timmin. I learned sleight of hand well enough to pick pockets, though I never made a career of it.

In case you couldn't tell, street racing was more my thing.

However, since I saw the exchange, followed by Quatre's hand returning to its pocket, I'm not surprised when he turns in a small panaderia on the next block, orders us both a piece of pineapple bread and a juice and then heads back for the car. As we get back in the car he looks smug, and when he hands me a piece of the bread, I give him an angelic look.

"So what'd she give you?"

"What do you mean?"

He's really good at the innocent look. Big blue eyes turn toward me and his eyebrows raise the smallest bit, as though he has no idea what I'm talking about.

"The Asian chick with the ridiculous hat… What'd she slip you?"

He stares at me for a moment, trying to decide if I'm bullshitting, then he starts laughing.

"I don't know yet. She just said it was important, and that she needed to hand it off as soon as possible."

I nod, starting the car and pulling away from the curb as I stuff the last piece of pastry in my mouth. Merging right, I turn onto the road leading toward the Civil District. Once we're cruising along smoothly, I glance at him in my mirror. "Who was she?"

He looks up from his paperwork, his eyes guarded behind his spectacles.

"She's a news journalist, of sorts. I met her through Wufei a while ago."

I pull off the freeway, guiding the large car through a small patch of traffic and stopping at a red light. There's an odd feeling in my stomach and then a black car swings around a distant corner, speeding directly toward us. I watch it for a moment, my uneasy feeling growing. So much for this being a good day…

"_Quatre_."

There is enough warning in my voice that he immediately looks up, his eyes scanning the scene quickly before settling on the rapidly approaching car.

"_Go!_"

I hit the gas and crank the wheel to the right, and the car lurches as we hop the curb and accelerate around the corner. There's another bump as we drop back down onto the paved street and Quatre turns to look behind us.

"Try and get to a more deserted part of the colony."

I nod, my brain searching my brain for a part of the colony that would be empty at this time of day. After a moment, I stick my hand out the window, feeling the temperature, and after a moment I make a sweeping left across seven lanes of traffic, onto a much smaller access road. Behind me, Quatre watches as our pursuers slow to make the same turn and I hear the tension in his voice as he asks, "Where are we going?"

"The weather isn't set for tropical crops today. The citrus fields should be deserted right now. They're just beyond that warehouse out there."

He nods, his eyes still behind us and I look up in time to see a cloud of dust appear behind our car. Around me, the scenery grows more and more rural, and less populated. Quatre calmly pulls a gun from under his coat and levels it at the rapidly approaching vehicle. One shot sounds and the driver's head jerks back before he slumps over in the seat. As the first car spins out of control, I slow down and watch as another car appears out of the dust.

"It's like they come out of nowhere!"

I throw it into a lower gear and slam the gas, causing the car to spin wildly across the dirt road. We fly down the narrow path, the second car a menacing presence in my mirrors, and I watch Quatre slide in the back seat and begin fiddling with something. As I look back at the road there's an explosion of dirt and gravel in front of us and I swerve to the right, trying desperately to avoid death. There's another explosion and this time I see the man hanging out the sunroof shooting what appears to be a mini rocket launcher.

And Quatre? Quatre's on the phone.

"Uh-huh… I know, Dorothy. I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier…. Honestly, how important can it be?"

"Quatre!"

He looks up and frowns at me.

"What?"

I wave my hand behind me. "Car chase, shootings, imminent death, ring any bells?"

He glances behind us then turns back around.

"Hold on a second, Dorothy… I'm not going to hang up on you, just hold on a second." He holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder, grabbing his gun with one hand and rolling down the window with the other. Even over the all the noise, I can hear Dorothy's screeching voice on the other end of the phone, as apparently can Quatre.

"God _damn_ it, Dorothy!" and he fires two shots out the window. One cracks the windshield and the driver sags. The second punctures their tire and I slow to a reasonable speed as the car flips and rolls down the road before settling in a twisted, smoking heap in my rear view mirror.

Quatre puts his gun away and grabs hold of the phone once more. "Yes I'm busy! I tried to tell you that!"

I relax back into the driver's seat, assessing the damage to the car. There's a tiny scratch on the driver's side, though the black color masks it nicely, and there's a small crack in my windshield from the exploding gravel. Other than that, the car is in pristine condition.

Gotta love Gundanium armor.

Quatre seems completely unconcerned by the random car's that seem to chase him all through the colony, telling me calmly, "We should probably head to the restaurant or we're going to be late for our lunch date."

We pull into the parking lot, exactly three minutes late and leave the car in the hands of the head valet. As we make our way inside, my eyes adjust to the dim interior in time to see Quatre brush a speck of dust off his jacket and straighten it, suddenly the picture of aristocratic youth. Before he can even say anything to the host, we're whisked away toward a back room where Relena and Wufei are already seated.

We haven't even sat down when Heero walks in.

I notice that Quatre very smoothly maneuvers Heero into the seat next to Relena, and I also notice that Heero notices; he gives Quatre a death glare but sits without comment.

Lunch passes uneventfully. The others chat about mutual acquaintances and such while I sit silently and try not to draw any attention. She may just be a sixteen year old girl but she carries herself well. I read somewhere that there is a difference between being born royal and acting royal and she certainly acts royal.

At least most of the time…

"Relena, you'll be staying with Heero."

"Excellent!" She perks visibly, finally looking her age, while Heero turns a death glare on Quatre.

Wufei looks on in obvious amusement as Quatre doesn't even say anything. He simply gives Heero a pointed look then turns back to Relena and continues.

"You'll need protection at all times and you know how important it is to listen to Heero." She nods and Quatre continues on. "Duo will act as your chauffeur. It will give us one more person on the inside. Perhaps you could spread the word that Pargan isn't feeling well so I can offer you the use of my driver to help relieve some of his duties…"

"Oh yes. How are we going to explain Heero?"

Quatre looks thoughtful and, surprisingly, it's Heero who speaks. "In public I can act as her friend, possibly as a romantic interest, and at the convention I'll be invisible. I'll train her usual bodyguards for the Peace Conference, watch over everything silently and no one will connect me with Relena, politically at least."

He says this with complete certainty and I look from Wufei and Trowa to Quatre, expecting one of them to object. This guy can't be _perfect…_

At least I hope not.

That would be _so_ intimidating.

"Yes… they won't be expecting the 'posh boyfriend' to be a threat, will they? That's perfect."

Then Relena decides to be useful.

"Why doesn't Dorothy accompany us?" When everyone stares at her, she continues. "Everyone knows that we knew each other when we were younger, and we're around the same age. It won't seem odd for the two of us to be seen together, and she'll be just as useful as Heero if anything happens."

Heero looks offended that she just put him on par with Dorothy but doesn't have time to object as Quatre beams at the table in general, looking like a proud father.

"Well, now that that's all settled, lets' eat."

Almost on cue, several waiters appear and place dishes on the table.

All through lunch, Quatre sits back and seems to orchestrate the whole thing. He runs everything in this group, whether they realize it or not, and he's very good at it. I will almost guarantee that he had this whole meal planned in his head, right down to what everyone would say, and I bet he was right about most, if not all, of it.

Then again, this could be why Princess Relena is still alive after sixteen years of living with a bulls-eye on her blonde, crowned head, and that assassin from last week is as dead as he's gonna get.

After a delicious meal, Heero excuses himself from the table and the rest of them sit around and talk while I observe the Princess subtly.

Heero appears five minutes later, almost unrecognizable. His khakis are creased, his hair is somewhat more contained, and his short-sleeved polo matches his eyes in a way that is breathtaking.

He looks like a complete yuppie, but it is a good look for him. I'm pretty sure anything is a good look for him.

We stand and as he offers Relena his arm, I'm suddenly struck by what an attractive couple they make, with her beaming up at him adoringly. I slouch back in my chair and pull my driver's cap lower over my eyes, trying not to be jealous.

He doesn't even like her…

In true Maxwell fashion, I sneak out the back while everyone else leaves from the front. By the time they've reached the front door, I am opening the back door of my car gallantly and Heero's helping her in, followed by Quatre and Wufei. They're chatting amiably about completely neutral subjects, the very picture of diplomats returning from a social lunch.

I get back in the driver's seat and we pull away from the restaurant, heading for the Conference Hall slowly.

Once Heero, Relena and Quatre have gone into the Hall, I spend the rest of the day being grilled by Pargan about my new duties as Princess Relena's chauffeur. The old man is rabidly dedicated to the princess and seems offended that I don't seem to worship her.

I am so not looking forward to this.

* * *

AN/ Wow… what's it been like a year and a half? I know this is far from the best chapter but right now I'm just happy that I finally finished it. Sadly, I know how this story is going to end, and I even have a good portion of it written, I just am having trouble getting from here to there, and this bit was necessary to the plot. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review and tell me what you like, don't like, any suggestions, really anything to keep my mind on this story. I also still am interested in taking one-shot challenges, with situations and odd pairings, again just to keep my mind working and my fingers typing. I really hope that it never goes this long again. I love you all for sticking with it, and hopefully there will be more soon. (Famous last words, I know…)

ArgyBargy, Fudgey is for you, since that review made me laugh out loud, _way_ back when…

FYI – a Panaderia is a Mexican bakery. The one around the corner from my old house had bomb ass pineapple bread and fresh squeezed orange juice and I'm pretty sure I had just eaten some when I was writing that bit of the story…


End file.
